Lovers and Friends
by scrapeyourknees
Summary: The only reason why PB and Marceline don't get along too well is because...well, no one really knows. Something must have happened, seeing as they know each other pretty well. What really happened? Set before Mortal Folly/Recoil. First FanFic!
1. I've Got A Lot To Say

**AN: This is my first fanfic, so reviews would be extremely helpful and loved(:**  
><strong>It's set before Mortal FollyMortal Recoil. I like the idea about incorporating songs in stories, so I used Crushcrushcrush by Paramore. Hope you guys like it!**

**I don't own Adventure Time or any of it's characters !**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>This is a story of how one never got over the other, and the other was too afraid of getting hurt again.<strong>_**

* * *

><p>From the center of the Candy Kingdom, music blared and lights seemed to explode from Princess Bubblegum's Castle. Inside this great castle, a huge party was taking place in the Grand Hall. Without a doubt, there was Finn and Jake partying inside with all the candy people and many other guests.<p>

"Hey, Finn! This party is awesome, man!" Jake yelled over the music to his best pal.

Finn, with a smile, laughed and nodded his head in agreement. "Thanks, bro! Actually, thanks to PB for letting throw this kick butt party!"

Right at that moment, Princess Bubblegum appeared in her usual pink gown and gold tiara, and stood next to Finn. "Finn, you definitely deserved a party for saving the Candy Kingdom countless times! Give me a hug, hero!"

Princess Bubblegum wrapped her pink-skinned arms around Finn, causing the young boy to blush a light pink color that was a lot lighter than the pink of Princess Bubblegum's skin. Upon letting go, another dance song filled the room and Lumpy Space Princess could be heard yelling at people to dance with her. The party was going great, everyone was having fun, and Princess Bubblegum was just happy to be with Finn and friends.

So many of Finn's friends filled the Candy Castle. Lady Rainicorn had stolen Jake and they were momentarily making out in the corner of the party. Cinnamon Bun, Mr. Creampuff, and Chocoberry were dancing, doing crazy dance moves and what not. Hell, even Billy was there and sitting a table, talking with some of the guests. From the ceiling hung Manfried, who was moving his stubby legs in an attempt at dancing like the rest of the many guests and then there was Princess Bubblegum who had drifted off to the wall and had started a long, boring conversation with someone about science and what-not.

At that moment, a blue-gray skinned figure floated into the Grand Hall through the window. In her signature red boots and gray wife beater, she carried with her a red axe-bass, and a band of 3 followed closely behind her. Finn yelled in excitement from seeing his friend on the stage and waved his arms around like noodles in the hope to catch her attention. His little plan worked and the Vampire Queen smiled, pointed her finger to the human then grabbed hold of the microphone. Eyeing the crowd, she could see the Jake the dog who seemed to slightly cower behind Lady Rainicorn. Her black eyes continued to look through the party and saw other familiar faces, but she couldn't remember any of their names. That is until, she noticed a pink figure in the crowd that made Marceline just a little excited. Biting her lip for a moment, she looked back to the dancing crowd before her.

"Who's ready to party?" She shouted into the mic, and the party roared back a "Yes!"

With a nod of her head and a light strum of her guitar, she began to sing out a song that she had made just for the party. Once again, she looked around the crowd and she finally caught the eyes of that certain pink Princess Bubblegum.

_"I've got a lot to say to you – Yea, I got a lot to say._

_I notice your eyes are always glued to me._

_You're keeping them here and it makes no sense at all."_

Singing into the microphone, she spun her axe bass to her back and motioned to her body playfully. From where she stood, no one could really see where her eyes were looking…except, the Princess herself.

Princess Bubblegum had excused herself from her conversation with one of the guests and looked to the stage at Marceline. She felt her heart quicken at the sight of the vampire, and she did nothing to avoid eye contact with her. The lyrics from the song made the gears in PB's head turn and think, snapping her back into reality, and making her realize that Marceline was staring straight at her, and PB had stared right back into those black, hypnotizing eyes.

The crowd's yells pumped up the guitarist even more as she sang her song Walking up and down the stage, jumping with the mic, spinning her bass around like crazy, it made her performance even more impressive.

_"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two - I was just counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again._

_Let's be more than this!"_

Unlike the crowd, Princess Bubblegum rolled her eyes and scoffed at the surprise guest, who others would call her opposite and rival. "Ugh, Marceline. Who invited her?" She muttered to herself, unaware that Finn was able to hear her.

Finn tore his eyes away from the stage and looked to the Princess. "Well, I did…She's pretty radical!" He replied in a happy voice. Looking back to the stage, he cheered on for Marceline the Vampire Queen who had won the favor of almost the entire party.

"Yeah. Sure." PB sighed, adding, "I'm gonna get a drink." She made her way through the people and to the front of the room where she could reach the refreshments. The song continued its roar for Marceline, but PB wanted no part in it.

_"If you want to play it like a game._

_Well, come on, come on, let's play._

_'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute."_

With her head held high, Princess Bubblegum made her way towards the front of the room and away from the stage. Still, there was no escape from the song that Marceline sang. Echoing through the entire hall, PB swallowed and finally reached the table.

_"Rock and roll, baby._

_Don't you know that we're all alone now?_  
><em>I need something to sing about.<em>

_Rock and roll, Hey!_

_Don't you know that were all alone now?_

_Give me something to sing about."_

She shook her head, trying her best to carefully pour herself a cup of punch. Her mind was racing with thoughts of confusion and anger. Why did Finn have to invite Marceline to the party? Everything could have been great without the likes of that vampire. Any vampire would have been fine. Any vampire, except Marceline, was perfectly fine.

_"I guess I'm dreaming again._

_Let's be more than – More than this!"_

The song ended shortly with Marceline stating she would be taking a short break. Floating off the stage, she laughed seeing how excited Finn.

"Hey, kiddo. What'd you think?" She questioned the boy in the blue shirt.

Finn's jaw dropped and he yelled back to her, "What? You gotta be flipping kidding me right now! You're frickin' awesome! You were like dun dun pew pew pew da da bump!" It was obvious how much Finn liked the performance. After only a few seconds, he was on his knees, strumming an air guitar and trying to show Marceline just how great she was. Marceline responded with more laughs and thanked him for the invitation. Suddenly, a green elephant, Tree Trunks, snatched Finn away and forced him to dance with her. Finn looked helplessly to Marceline, but otherwise, didn't protest to the green elephant. The Vampire Queen shook her head and floated through the crowd. At that moment, a headful of bright pink at the refreshments table caught her eye.

There was Princess Bubblegum in all her candy glory, pouring herself a cup of fruit punch. Right behind her stood – or rather – floated Marceline the Vampire Queen.

Anyone could see the differences between the two. It actually wasn't too hard. Princess Bubblegum was polite, gentle, and maintained her composure for the most part. The Princess was kind, showing her love for all of her kingdom and was extremely grateful that Finn was her hero. Unlike the Princess, Marceline was a whole other story. She was a mischievous and played pranks on many, including Finn and Jake. Her cool and careless personality, along with the fact she was a vampire, intimidated many. They were just so different; it was clear to everyone why they just didn't get along too well.

Their personalities greatly matched their appearance and choice of outfits. Princess Bubblegum lived up to her bubblegum namesake. Her skin, her hair, and her outfit only showed varying shades of bright pink. Dressed in a modest fashion, she was just what everyone expected a princess to look like.

Then there was Marceline, the laid-back, cool, and "sexy vampire lady" who dressed according to her reputation. With her blue gray skin and her chic rocker outfits, she looked the complete opposite of the Princess.

Marceline watched PB for a moment, before silently sneaking up behind her. Her ability to float was a key factor in this, and she was able to get so close to the Princess's ear, that she just couldn't help but smile.

"Boo." Marceline whispered into the Princess's ear. Her voice was light as a feather, but unlike anybody else's voice. The thought of someone getting so close without knowing could make anyone flinch, and Princess Bubblegum was not excluded from this.

PB gasped in fear, turning around so quickly that she almost tripped. Fear was written all over her face, but it quickly disappeared at the sight of Marceline. It was clear that she was pissed, and thought the whole joke was stupid.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Princess Bubblegum glared at the vampire, her eyes like daggers. A frown was on her face, as she looked the blue-gray girl up and down.

Marceline smirked at the sight of a fearful Princess, then floated towards the refreshments table. Filling up her cup, she glanced at the Princess. "Calm down, Bonnibel." She chuckled at the quick anger that PB had given off.

In all honesty, Marceline could never understand why the two had completely turned on each other. They had been such good friends before, but now it was like nothing mattered. Running her hand through her long, black hair, she raised an eyebrow at the pretty pink Princess in front of her.

Irritated and wanting to get away from the situation, Princess Bubblegum took her paper cup of punch and started to walk away from Marceline and the party. Marceline rolled her eyes, put her drink down, and then quickly grabbed the Princess's wrist before she got too far.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I just wanted to talk." Marceline held onto PB's wrist angrily, squeezing it to the point where it could have actually hurt. A frown was plastered onto Marceline's face, and yet she was entirely unaware how loud her voice was.

Princess Bubblegum tried to get away, with no avail. Turning around, she stared down the vampire. The two locked eyes, until Marceline noticed a few party guests turned their heads, including that of Jake the Dog, to see the situation. Marceline waved them off, and even went so far to scare Jake by showing her fangs and hissing in his direction. Looking back to Princess Bubblegum, she continued holding onto the frown that was on her face.

"Let go. You're hurting me." Princess Bubblegum demanded, placing her free hand on Marceline's wrist. She glared straight back at the vampire, and showed no hint of wanting to listen to the vampire queen.

Frustrated, Marceline broke eye contact first, only to look down at the wrist she was holding onto. Releasing her grip, she noticed the mark she had left on the Princess. Muttering a small "sorry," Marceline looked back up to the girl before her. "I just wanna know what's up with you."

Princess Bubblegum examined her wrist for a moment, and then eyed the vampire. Her glare faltered as she heard the words that escaped from Marceline's lips. At that, PB turned her back to her and the party and headed straight for the door that led into the hallway into the rest of the castle. Without a glance to anyone, she continued out of the grand hall and quietly left the party to retreat into her room.


	2. Saying Goodbye

**AN: Alright! Trying to fit in the song this time was a bit harder this time. I was writing and figured this song related to this chapter a lot.**  
><strong>Saying Sorry – Hawthorne Heights<strong>

**Real thanks to BladeGuy9 and Evilamericanshoe for their encouragement(:  
>I'm also wondering where I should take this story. It's either Marceline and Bubblegum just get straight together, or I make it a lot more complicated than that. Any ideas?<br>Any constructive criticism or any other reviews are welcome!**

* * *

><p>Finn was still on the dance floor, attracting almost everyone's attention. Laughing with friends, he caught a glimpse of the Princess leaving out the door. A bit confused at first, he shrugged off the feeling, figuring that she was probably off to do some science-related stuff. Finn knew that the whole party scene wasn't much to her favor anyways.<p>

Watching as she left the room, Marceline looked around. Everyone was busy dancing, eating, talking, and it seemed like no one had paid attention when their precious little princess had left. She floated idly for a moment, wondering what she should do. It was either stay with the party, or go after Bonnibelle. Slightly irritated by the sudden decision, she grabbed a cherry from the table and raised it against her fang. The blood red color disappeared into the vampire's fang, and the now grey cherry was tossed to the ground. Without a second thought, Marceline quickly floated through the crowd and out the door that the Princess had exited through.

As she stepped out of the grand hall, she silently closed the door and looked around the castle. Turning her head to the left, she only saw rooms and a staircase that spiraled up and down. Turning her head to the right, Marceline saw the same exact thing.

"Shit." Marceline muttered under her breath. Pausing for a moment, she focused her body to the left and floated on her way. "Let's just hope I still remember this place…" She mumbled to herself. Looking left to right as she went, she glanced from room to room curiously. Although she did so, none of the rooms brought any interest to her. Her black eyes were then fixated on the pink spiraling stairs that led upwards.

She took her time, deciding that she had all the time in the world. Step by step, she felt anxious by the second. What was she supposed to say to the Princess anyways? Marceline kept her cool no matter what, but this time was already starting to freak her out a bit.

Meanwhile, Princess Bubblegum was in her room. She sighed, making sure the door was shut. Her stomach churned, and she felt her emotions mix together. She was pissed off, yet she was confused and worried. Anyone would be pissed off, right? I mean, the girl's unofficial enemy had just grabbed her wrist and yelled her. Then again, what made Princess Bubblegum so confused? Why was she worried anyways?

"What the actual fuck…" PB looked into the mirror, and shook her head. She didn't understand any of the feelings she felt. With a sigh, she picked up her brush and began to brush through her hair. At the same time, she tried to sort out her thoughts and feelings, knowing that she would have to appear back at the party before anyone noticed her sudden disappearance.

In silence, she brushed and brushed her hair. It was apparent though that something was wrong. For one, she had a frown on her face and it looked like she was thinking hard about something.

At that, two small knocks were heard on the door. "Knock. Knock, Princess." Although PB couldn't see whoever was behind the door, she knew that voice anywhere.

On the outside of the door, Marceline waited a minute. No answer, but the door was unlocked. Without further noticed, the vampire opened up the door uninvited and stepped inside. "Knew you'd be in here." She said, with a slight smile. Marceline closed the door behind her, then casually leaned against it. Her legs, covered by her red boots, crossed one over the other, while her bluish gray hands dug into the front pockets of her blue jeans.

Princess Bubblegum had already spun her chair around just in time to see the girl enter.

She stiffened at the sight of the already unwelcome guest. Spinning her chair, so that her back was facing the vampire, she faced the mirror once again. She didn't speak, but it seemed like she didn't need to. Going back to brushing her hair, she could see the full figure of Marceline through the mirror.

"Alright. If you're not gonna talk, then I guess I will." Marceline stood where she was, watching the Princess from where she stood. It was like her eyes were glued to the pink girl, and for the moment, she was unaware that the Princess could see her watching her. "So, are you gonna tell me what you have against me? Or am I just never gonna know?" She questioned. Her voice was soft, but still had that hint of playfulness in it.

Princess Bubblegum continued to brush her perfectly straight, bright pink hair of hers. Looking to the mirror, she saw the reflection of Marceline in the background. There the vampire queen was, complete with that rocker look, the careless attitude, and that messy, long, black hair that was the complete opposite of Princess Bubblegum's. Although it didn't seem as if she was listening to whatever the vampire had just said, PB had heard everything and was only trying to think of what to say.

Finally, Princess Bubblegum set down her brush and tilted her mirror up so she could really see Marceline. Clearing her throat, she thought she had perfectly planned out what she would be saying. That is, until the Princess finally opened up her mouth.

"Why did you leave Ooo?" Princess Bubblegum asked. Her eyes fell from the mirror and to her hands that rested on her lap. Did she really just ask that? And to think, Princess Bubblegum was one of the smartest people ever. One would have thought she'd be able to think of some great thing to say.

Marceline tilted her head to the side, watching the Princess tilt the vanity mirror up. She looked into the mirror, now understanding that the Princess wouldn't even face her. Hearing her question, Marceline hesitated for a moment and all playfulness in her had left. Her black eyes looked to the ground, remembering the little exploration she had taken away from Ooo. "Well, I thought it'd be great to get away for a little while…" She replied, bringing her eyes back up. This time, instead of looking at the Princess's back, she looked to the mirror and knew that PB was looking right back to her.

In the back of her mind, were musical notes that played throughout her head. One by one those musical notes seemed to string together, and in no time, Marceline already had a beat going. She imagined herself playing the bass with it, strumming her guitar, and singing lyrics that seemed to just bring itself together.

"_These colors will not change._

_You change the way I see them._

_These words will fade,_

_When you explain why you hate them."_

"From what?" Princess Bubblegum felt her emotions crumble, and her heart began to race. "From me?" Placing her hand on the vanity, she clutched her brush in her hand. Anger and frustration were just seeping out of her. Looking back into the mirror, she caught those black eyes belonging to Marceline. Biting her lip, Princess Bubblegum did her best to clear her mind and maintain control of the situation. As much as she tried, she felt she was going to lose it at any minute.

Marceline swallowed, but otherwise, continued to lean against the door. Pursing her lips together, she glanced to the other side of the room uncomfortably. It was weird for her to be in such a predicament. Never had she let her emotions get in the way, and she wasn't going to start now.

"Listen, Bonnibelle. If I recall, I really wasn't wanted around here anyways." Marceline responded, her usual attitude flaring up. For once, she actually felt a bit intimidated by someone, and that someone just happened to be the Princess. Just for those few seconds, Marceline knew she didn't like the feeling of intimidation being played onto her.

The piece of music felt like it was on repeat in her head. The deeper she put herself into the situation with Princess Bubblegum, she felt as if the song was just writing itself.

"_We are the same."_

Princess Bubblegum spun her chair, facing the front door, and more importantly, Marceline. Standing up, she shook her head at the girl before her. "So, you decided to pack your things and leave the next day?" Anger was written all over her face. It was a look that no one had really seen before. Looking dead straight into Marceline's eyes, it was enough to make anyone, including the Vampire Queen, uncomfortable.

"Why are you getting so fucking pissed off at me for?" Marceline frowned; uncrossing her legs and stood up straight. There was no reason for the Princess to be mad at her for, right? No reason at all…None that Marceline could remember. All that Marceline could piece together was that Bubblegum was mad that she decided to leave. Then something clicked inside. "You're the one who fucking told me to leave. It's not my fault that I got fucking pissed off. I come home, and you don't even try to talk to me? Not even, a fucking 'welcome home'? What the fuck don't you understand?" Starting out a normal conversation, Marceline's voice was raising higher and higher. Although it did so, Marceline tried to control herself, not wanting to bring herself to a yell.

"_She keeps repeating (She keeps repeating)_

_All that she needed_

_She says she's right here (She says she's right here)_

_She seems so distant."_

At that, Marceline took a step towards Princess Bubblegum. Anyone could see how mad Marceline was and how she was just about to erupt like a volcanoe. Princess Bubblegum merely rolled her eyes, but deep down it had hurt to hear those words come out of the vampire's mouth. Now that she really thought about, Princess Bubblegum had been rude from the beginning. She brushed that thought off her shoulder, knowing she would not let anyone raise a voice at her.

"Don't you dare even try to yell at me." That was all Bonnibelle could come up with at such short notice. She was somewhat shocked. She had no idea that this situation would escalate into what it was now. Her voice wasn't nearly as loud as Marceline, but it would have to be if she did want to fight back.

"'Don't you dare even try to yell at me?' Are you fucking serious?" Marceline replied, right after the Princess spoke. Her hands clenched into fists, and she almost felt she would break something. "Do you know all the shit that I've-" That was all Marceline could get out, before she was suddenly cut off.

"You left for two fucking years!" Now, it was Princess Bubblegum's time to talk. She didn't attempt to just speak, she just yelled. "Two fucking years, Marceline." At this, her voice dropped and tears began to form in her eyes. "No letter, no goodbye. What was I supposed to think when I knew you came back? Everything would be fine and dandy? Well, it's not." PB's voice was starting to break down, but that didn't mean the tears would start falling.

Marceline hesitated seeing those tears that slowly began to form.

"_Saying goodbye this time, the same old story._

_Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry."_

These hidden tears were anything, but sadness. Out of anger and being misunderstood, from missing someone so much and the confusion it brought; those are the tears were all about. The only person who was able to see that was in the room with Princess Bubblgum. Marceline's eyes darted away as the Princess spoke. Licking her lips, a sigh escaped her. "I'm sorry, Bonnibelle."

"_Saying sorry we're falling apart_

_Wish we knew this from the start._

_Saying goodbye's the hardest part_

_Wish we knew this from the start."_

To Marceline, the taste of apologizing felt unwelcome in her mouth. But then again, apologizing to Bonnibelle, didn't feel so bad.

"_Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry."_


	3. Driving Me Insane

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, guys! LoveForLadyDi and LeiClay, thanks for the suggestions. I think I kinda know where I'll be taking this(: Edit: Sorry about that guys ! Here's the actual chapter!**

**Song:**

**Let Go Of Everything You Know – Hawthorne Heights**

* * *

><p><em>"All these daggers and these swords,<em>

_Can't cut me like the words from your lips."_

There stood Princess Bubblegum, close to tears, but strong enough not to let herself cry. Overwhelmed by what she just said and the reaction given, the Princess was silent. She didn't know what else would happen and half expected the conversation to just abruptly end. That little scene played out in the Princess's head, but deep down, she knew that was the last thing she wanted to happen. The tears that had formed in her eyes, soon subsided and the Princess stood, not knowing what else to do. Standing right across from her, was the first and the last person she wanted to see. And although she wanted to look up and see those black eyes that belonged to the girl in front of her, the Princess just couldn't bring herself to it. Instead, she settled by looking at the ground, and slowly brought her eyes to the vanity mirror beside her. Her heart began to palpitate when she ears those two words. She thought she would never live to hear Marceline speak those words in such a tone. The vampire was just so wrapped up in her world, and acted as if nothing mattered to her. In fact, PB had even begun to believe that Marceline didn't have many feelings, besides that of selfishness and anger. Whatever she thought of Marceline was quietly put down for the time being. At that second, Princess Bubblegum realized how soft the vampire's tone of voice had changed as she said the Princess's name. Her voice wasn't playful or rude, it was...nice. The kindness in her voice only affected The Princess even more. In PB's mind, the vampire really was sorry. Silently she stood where she was, her eyes looking to the mirror, but only catching Marceline's body in the reflection.

Those words left Marceline's lips and left not a bitter taste, but a sweet taste. For that moment, she felt all right. Marceline felt everything inside her wash away, and she watched the Princess for a minute. She didn't know what to expect, and only hoped she would get some kind of response. A wave of uncertainty rushed into Marceline, and she turned her face down. The only thing that seemed to grab her eye were those red boots she had over her feet. Preoccupied with the maroon color, Marceline hadn't even noticed the Princess look toward the mirror. Once again, Marceline dug her light blue hands into her front jeans pockets. She looked up a bit, stealing a glance at what Bonnibelle was doing for the awkward and silent moment. All she saw was that perfect pink girl who didn't dare try to look into Marceline's eyes. A wave of confusion washed over this vampire, as she casually removed her hands from her pockets and faced forward. Even though it had only been a few minutes, it had felt like forever for Marceline and she was sure that Princess Bubblegum felt the same.

Without taking any thought into what she was going to do now, Marceline felt a surge of boldness flow through her veins. She couldn't take it anymore and she had quite enough of just standing around. It only took Marceline a few strides to get to the other side and stand right in front of the Princess. The heels of her boots clippity clopped on the floor, and sounded much like a horse walking with horse shoes on. It was strange to be walking for once, but Marceline didn't think twice about it.

Princess Bubblegum wished she could make the first move. She wished she could work up the courage and walk out the room. She wishes she had the courage to do something, other than stand around. Yet, she felt paralyzed and glued to the ground that she stood on. Just like Bubblegum, Marceline was equally as silent. No sudden moves were made, and no hints of either starting back the conversation seemed like it would come up. Then she heard four clicks sound from the ground. It was an unfamiliar sound, and she couldn't help but wonder where the source was. She was curious enough to almost look up and see what Marceline was doing. Her eyes had glanced to the ground, trying their best to avoid looking to the vampire. After a few seconds, the sounds disappeared and the Princess looked to the mirror once again. This time, she saw nothing. It was almost as if Marceline had disappeared entirely. That is, until she slowly felt the gentle feel of finger resting on her waist.

_"Can you feel my fingertips?_

_Tracing all over your body._

_My knees are weak, as I whisper softly_

_While my hands rest on your hips."_

Marceline's impulsiveness had led her to the situation right before her. It was like, she hadn't thought twice about it at all. She just did it. The heart of the vampire began to race like wild. She was anxious, but unsure; excited, but afraid of what could happen. Slowly, and one by one, her right hand allowed itself to drop her fingers onto the Princess's waist. Pausing for a moment, Marceline's eyes watched her fingers as they did so, before finally trying to make eye contact with the pink girl she so desperately wanted. She whispered, looking down at the Princess.

_"It takes time to get close enough to you..."_

Bubblegum nearly flinched, coming to the realization of how close the two were. Her more reasonable and logical side of her protested at the feel of Marceline's touch. Something told her it was wrong. This wasn't what she was supposed to be doing. Although she somewhat felt that way, Bubblegum also knew she liked being in such close proximity with the vampire girl. Still not able to bring her eyes up, she looked down and noticed how close their bodies were. So close, but not even touching. To the Princess, it was as if Marceline was just asking for permission to go on. Then she heard those few words and PB thought she could just melt in Marceline's arms. It sent chills down her spine as she about it. Her mind rushed with negative thoughts, trying to get away from Marceline and the effect she had on the Princess. Disregarding these feelings, Bonnibelle truly let herself feel the nice touch of Marceline's and she looked up, in hopes seeing those black eyes  
>once again.<p>

It was a mesmerizing feeling. It was as if instinct was picking up and Marceline didn't have much of a say as to what she was doing. Barely having any control over herself, she was able to bring herself to a stop. Watching closely, like she was observing, she could almost feel Bubblegum's heart pound. There Bubblegum was, feeling the same uncertainty that Marceline had felt a short while ago. A small, barely noticeable smile spread over Marceline's face when she became aware of how in control she was of the situation. Dominance was important to the vampire, and she felt she had earned it this time. Then she saw the slow movement of Bonnibelle's head looking up. Their eyes met, but Marceline still felt a bit wary and unsure. For such a cocky and proud person, Marceline would never admit how hard this unsureness hit her. Just as their eyes met, Marceline knew she was allowed to do what she wanted. Without another word, she reached her left palm and brushed it against the Princess's cheek, bribing away a few strands of hair.

There it was, the feeling that Princess Bubblegum had been missing for so long. She couldn't believe where she was and whom she was with. Hell, looking straight into Marceline's eyes made PB go crazy. Butterflies seemed to fly around in the Princess's stomach. She could feel them flutter, as she felt the calm touch of Marceline's hand on her cheek. One would have thought that at that moment, PB would pull away. But, no. She was in love with the feeling that Marceline was giving her.

Everthing seemed to occur in a flash. Before either of them knew it, Marceline had already pressed her lips against the Princess's. The feeling was exciting to Marceline, and she knew that this was what had been missing. She greeted the feeling like an old friend, suggesting that she had felt this feeling before. Lips on lips, the vampire couldn't stop the smile that had appeared on her face when she felt Bubblegum return the kiss. The small space between their bodies closed as Marceline maintained a hold on the Princess's waist, pulling her closer.

_"I didn't want to be a curse._

_You won't be the last girl or the first to tell me, I should go straight hell."_

Emotions flooded Princess Bubblegum's head as the vampire brought their lips together. For a moment, she didn't dare react. Confused about how she felt, she pushed the thoughts of uncertainty to the back of her head. Finally, she began to kiss back the vampire. She could feel those lips she kissed curl into a smile. With that, the Princess rose her hands to hold that of the vampire's cheeks. Eyes closed, she slid her pink palms onto the light blue cheeks, trying to gently pull them closer. The vampire complied with the Princess's wishes and showed no hint of wanting to stop. Satisfaction filled Bubblegum and she knew that she had waited too long to do this.

Marceline's eyes were shut closed as her lips locked onto Bonnibelle's. Her hand slowly moved from the Princess's cheek to her neck. The way Marceline moved could be described perfectly with a word like careful. She was slow with every movement and although she was lost in kissing Bubblegum, she was very much aware of her surroundings. Marceline was attentive to the movements of Bubblegum, looking for any sign of her wanting to stop. So far, Marceline could find no such thing Iike that. Then she felt two hands slide onto the cheeks of her face. Marceline began to feel hot, as if the temperature in the room was rising. As hot as she felt, Marceline could only bring herself to pull apart for short moments at a time.

Unlike Marceline, Princess Bubblegum showed no sign of restraint. It was weird to think that. Marceline was so careless, doing whatever her heart desired, and yet, her she was not knowing whether to continue or not. Bubblegum also started to feel as if it was getting a little too hot in the room. This didn't do anything to stop the Princess, however. Her hands, placed on Marceline's cheeks, quickly pushed back farther with PB's arms resting on Marceline's shoulders. Wrapping them tight around the vampire's neck, she tried her hardest to ensure it would make it tougher for Marceline to pull away.

_"All the doctors and the pills can't cure the way I feel about myself._

_I'm afraid to ask for help._

_From everyone, for everything._

_I feel addicted to this prescription._

_The problem lies within the help."_

Bubblegum's clever plan was working. Those arms around her only fueled the vampire's want for the Princess. And although, it only made the vampire more anxious, Marceline felt that she had to stop here. One could describe Marceline's actions as full of hesitation, but passionate. Being so close with the pink figure, however, only made her unable to think clearly. Trying to think of a good reason to stop, Marceline just couldn't think of a good enough reason.

Finally, Marceline pulled away from those wonderful lips of Bubblegum. By then, she was panting, almost like she had been holding her breath forever. With closed eyes, Marceline leaned her forehead against Princess Bubblegum's. Her eyes blinked open, and she had to smile at the sight of the girl she was holding. The grip she had on Bubblegum was firm, yet at the same time, gentle.

"_For better or for worse_

_The best news I have ever heard_

_Was when you said, I was doing well."_

The Princess reluctantly allowed Marceline pull away from the kiss. Her eyes drifted downwards, focusing on the closeness between them. Bubblegum could feel the vampire's gaze on her, and she only wished that their kiss was longer. Forehead against forehead, the Princess tore her arm away from the vampire's neck and let her hand softly brush against her cheek then rest at her shoulder. She took a deep breath, and her eyes moved up to meet with Marceline's.

Through that eye contact made, each felt a jolt of energy burst through their veins. One was excited and willingly to do whatever it took to keep hold of the other, while one struggled to contain her emotions, as if she was too afraid of the uncertainty that the future held. Both hypnotized by the other, but both thinking two completely different thoughts.

"_Let go if it hurts so badly._

_I just smile and suffer through the pain._

_I've had enough, and I say this sadly._

_The last year has been driving me insane."  
><em>  
>In such close proximity, Bubblegum felt her cheeks turn into another shade of pink, blushing as she thought about what had just happened. It had never occurred to her that their initial conversation would have escalated to such a predicament like this.<p>

A sudden turn of events occurred when a familiar voice and a bang on the door broke the quietness. "Hey, PB! You in there?" Finn the human yelled loudly from the other side of the door. He banged his fist hard on the door, showing how impatient he was being.

Marceline jerked her head to the door, and her stomach turned. "Good job on cock-blocking, Finn..." She muttered, just loud enough for the Princess to hear her. In a swift movement, Marceline pushed the Bubblegum onto the bed, making her sit down. Jumping into the air, Marceline landed on the ground and sat against the opposite wall. That was all that was needed. With one leg out stretched and one knee bent, the vampire casually leaned her elbow on her knee, and her face on her hand. With her black eyes, she glanced to the Princess, motioning with her free hand to answer the door before the boy would burst in.

The Princess's heart stopped, hearing the voice of the human boy. Just like Marceline, she turned her head to the door, frozen in her spot. A slight frown made its way on her face, and she turned to look back up at Marceline. She was so warm being held in those blue arms of the vampire. A cold gust of wind seemed to overtake her as Marceline had pushed her on the bed and moved to the other side of the room. Before she knew it, the Princess was sitting on the bed, and she looked to see Marceline quietly in the corner. Catching her eye, the Princess looked back to the door and cleared her throat. "Come in, Finn." She said, her voice somewhat quivered as she spoke. It was obvious she was still shaken up by what had happened only moments ago.

"Great!" Finn shouted, as he twisted the doorknob and walked into the room. "I was just wondering where you are. Have you seen Marcel-There you are!" If Finn was surprised to see Marceline and PB alone in the same room, it didn't show. He pointed over to the corner that Marceline sat in and an excited expression appeared. "Hey! I've been looking everywhere for you! The party's crazy! We gotta have you do another song!" Finn had the biggest grin on his face, hoping it would be able to get the vampire to play another song with her band.

Marceline merely nodded her head, not caring too much about what Finn wanted. "Sounds fine. Just gimme a second, weenie." She replied carelessly. From where she sat, the vampire stretched out her fingers and began to inspect her nails. It seemed that Marceline had found something far more interesting in her nails than playing.

"Awesome!" Finn said, waving his arms in the air like they were noodles. "What are you guys doing in here anyways? The party's downstairs!" He asked curiously.

With a groan, Marceline waved a hand at him to leave. "I said, give me a second." It was obvious she didn't want to go downstairs, and was getting more annoyed by the minute. Ignoring his question was easy, seeing as she usually brushed off his curious questions when she wanted.

Sitting on the bed, the Princess allowed a small smile to form on her face. She loved how easily annoyed Marceline always got. If she didn't want to do anything, no one could force her to. Looking to Finn, Bubblegum only hoped that her friend's feelings weren't hurt by Marceline's rudeness.

Finn shrugged his shoulders, deciding he didn't want to waste any more time away from the party. "Come down soon, Marceline! You too, Princess!" He yelled as he ran out the room. The door was kept wide open, and anyone could hear Finn as he made his way down the stairs, down the hallway, and back into the grand hall.

The Princess nodded her head with a smile. "I'll be there, hero." She watched as Finn ran wildly away and looked over to Marceline, who sat in the corner. Getting up, the Princess brushed her dress down, getting rid of any wrinkles. "You coming?" Princess Bubblegum asked, as she began to walk towards the door.

Marceline rolled her eyes, waiting for the sound of Finn's footsteps disappear. When she could hear nothing else, except the music blaring from the grand hall, she couldn't help but look to the Princess. Observant and attentive, she watched as the Princess asked if she would be coming down. Marceline smirked, knowing that they would hopefully be able to meet up later on. With a nod of her head, Marceline spoke up. "Yea. I'm coming, Bonnibelle." She replied, and then the Princess was gone out the door.

For a moment, Marceline sat where she was, running her hand through her hair. Letting out a sigh, she pondered what had happened just a while ago. Thinking to herself, she loved the idea of holding someone again. It had been a long while. Too long, actually. Leaving for those two years, was one of the hardest things that Marceline had forced herself to go through. That is until, she had recently returned home, and was welcomed by no one. Marceline could feel a lump form in her throat, as she contemplated what had happened. Looking to the ceiling, she ran her hand through her messy, black hair. She couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into. After two years, Marceline had begun to think that she was finally over the Princess and actually felt secure about herself. Then this one night had to happen, and Marceline just had to lose her grip.

"_I've had enough and I say this sadly,_

_The last year has been driving me insane."_

In silence, the vampire stood up and walked over to the door. She scratched her head, before walking out and shutting the door behind her. Apparently, it was time for another song.


	4. Checking You Out

**AN: First off, thanks to LoveForLadyDi for telling me that I accidentally uploaded the same chapter before this one(: And thanks to Al Cooper for his review!**

**I don't like asking for reviews, but any feedback does encourage me to write more!**

**Song: Kiss Me - Rediscover**

* * *

><p>Marceline strolled into the grand hall, standing for a moment to see how the part was going. Nothing really seemed to have changes for the hour that she and Bubblegum had disappeared. Much of the candy people were still on the dance floor, while some had strayed off to sit down at the few tables set out. She then looked up at the stage, where she saw her band made up of 3 other vampires, setting up for another song. They looked perfectly quenched, and Marceline was led to believe that they had a great break eating, or rather, drinking shades of red. Finally, she floated into the air, and towards the stage. She ignored the few that tried their hand at talking to her and making a conversation. She could care less about then at a time like this.<p>

Marceline hopped onto stage, waving a hand at the other three vampires. They merely nodded their heads, as they continued to set up their instruments. To one side was the drummer and his set, while the other side were the guitarists. Already set up in the middle of the stage were her axe bass, connected to an amp, and a mic. Marceline smirked, taking a mental note to thank her band for the quick thinking. Stepping up towards the mic, Marceline earned an immediate roar from the party.

"Alright, alright! I've got another song for you guys." Once again, the crowd roared. She moved her hand, making a motion to try and get everyone to settle down. "So just listen up, and dance until your little candy hearts fall out!" Marceline yelled into the mic, and for the third time, a roar was the response given by the crowd.

_"I take a breath and look around to see you seeing me seeing you."_

Princess Bubblegum stood towards the back of the room, speaking to a few of the candy guests that had decided to attend. "Excuse me, Princess, but I just have to hear this song!" That was all that wa said as the candy people she was talking to, ran off. She furrowed her brow, slightly confused. Apparently, she hadn't heard the voice speak into the mic. Turning around, she looked around the room curiously. Everyone that seemed like they had wanted to talk had disappeared into the bunches of those who focused on the music. That was when she looked from the crowd, and up to the stage. There stood Marceline, starting play another song with the rest of her vampire band.

Marceline let her fingers play the strings on her guitar, while she begun to sing into the mic in front of her. Looking around the room, she noticed that nearly everyone was focused on her now. She loved the attention. She loved how people who swoon over her and her self-written lyrics. She especially loved how she became the most significant one in the room. That is, until she finally found that pink princess standing alone in the back. She grinned, knowing her lyrics wouldn't just go through one ear and out the other for the princess.

_"You wear a dress that I couldn't help, but notice doesn't match your shoes."  
><em>  
>As if this was all planned out, Finn emerged from the crowd. "Hey PB! Come dance with me...as friends!" He muttered the last part, as he grabbed both her hands. Pulling her into the crowd, Finn twirled around with her, never letting go of her for a second. Princess Bubblegum laughed as she danced with him. It was like a game, she had never played before, and was now getting addicted to. Princess Bubblegum continued to look to the stage whenever she got the chance.<br>_  
>"But you don't care, you're too busy,<em>

_dancing the night away_

_You don't care, you're too busy,_

_dancing the night away."_

The vampire girl sang into the microphone, glad that everyone liked the song. A blue shirt on the mob caught her eye, and she watched it as the boy grabbed a hold of another, the Princess. Finn had taken it upon himself to try and show PB a good tine. Well, that did t make Marceline too happy. She could fell a wave of jealously take over her, as she watched the two dance with one another. So, backing herself up for a moment, she turned the knob on her amp. Stepping back up to microphone, she continued her song.

_"I don't want you to leave without dancing with me._

_I don't want you to leave before you kiss me._

_So go and get your keys. _

_I think that we should leave_

_I really think he sees you looking at me."_

Joining Finn and Princess Bubblegum, was Jake and Lady Rainicorn. Finn high-fived his best buddy, and continued to swing the Princess around happily. Everything seemed to be going great for the four friends.

Everyone could hear the change of volume coming from the music as Marceline played her bass. Princess tore her eyes away from Finn to look up at the stage. Her lips curled into a smile, as she looked up at the girl onstage. She could feel Marceline's eyes look straight into hers, and the Princess could feel herself going weak. Her stomach filled up with butterflies and just when she thought she had enough, Marceline went on and winked at her.

"_I take a breath and turn around to check you checking me out so bad._

_It's obvious, as that funny style that you have."_

Marceline smiled at the pink girl in the cluster of people that stood before the stage. After she winked, she couldn't help but notice how the Princess blushed at the motion. The guitarists behind her, strummed their guitar, playing the exact notes at the same time. Marceline, swung her axe bass to rest behind her on her back. She took hold of the microphone, removing it from the microphone stand. She felt her heart beat move with the music, while she gazed at the pretty pink princess.

The two continued to hold the other's attention. Marceline was on stage, jumping up and down, with the microphone being sang to. Princess Bubblegum, on the other hand, was on the dance floor with Finn and friends, kind of being forced into dancing.

It was unknown to the both of them that their somewhat subtle admiration from afar was definitely taken note of by a certain yellow dog. Jake danced carelessly, and at one point, decided to look up at the vampire that was rocking hard. As he glanced up, he couldn't help but notice how focused Marceline's eyes were. Pausing for a moment, he looked from Marceline to the crowd, trying his best to find out who she was staring at. At first, he assumed she was only looking at Finn, but looking harder into the crowd, he realized it wasn't. Or that's what he thought. His eyes looked from Marceline to Princess Bubbblegum, and his jaw nearly dropped at the sight. Could it be that…? Nawh. That was completely out of the question. From what he knew, the two completely detested each other. So he pushed the thought deeper into his head, being that he would much rather hang out with Lady Rainicorn than think about such matters.

"_I think that we should leave._

_I really think he sees_

_You looking at me."_

Marceline took the mic away from her lips, and she nodded her head over to the guitarists on her other side. Immediately, they began to play their little guitar solo. She grinned, turning her attention back to the mob and back to the girl that always caught her eye.

"_Hold me tight._

_Hold me tight all through the night!"_

Princess Bubblegum did her best to keep her gaze up at the vampire. It was a little harder than expected, seeing as Finn insisted on twirling her around and what not. The dance wasn't anything that brought her and the human too close. Finn was too afraid of making anything awkward, and blushing like usual.

"_I don't want you to leave, without dancing with me._

_I don't don't want you to leave, before you kiss me._

_So go and get your keys, I think that we should leave._

_I really think he sees. I really think he sees!"_

Marceline took note of how Finn made sure their little dance was nothing, except friendly. She smirked at the sight, as she continued to sing. That is, until she saw the Princess accidentally trip and fall into the hero's arms. If Marceline had seen anyone else trip, she would have laughed out loud and made sure to embarrass the person. But, seeing the Princess trip, only made a second wave of jealousy take over her. Hoping to break that moment, Marceline sang louder into the microphone.

"_I don't want you to leave, without dancing with me._

_I don't want you to leave, before you kiss me._

_So go and get your keys and get ready to leave."_

Princess Bubblegum, pushed herself up and off Finn. She realized how pink his cheeks had gotten, and she abruptly looked away. Once again, the music had gotten louder and attracted her attention again.

"_I really hope he sees you leaving with me."_

The crowd of partygoers clapped their hands at the end of the song. Marceline gave a slight bow, placing the microphone back on its stand. "Enjoy the end of the night, Candy Kingdom!" She yelled. At that moment, she heard the stereo play a song, and took that as her moment to just enjoy the rest of the party.

The rest of the night was filled with more dancing, more music, and more food. Marceline wandered through the grand hall, not finding much to do. Every chance she got, the Princess seemed to always have someone else to talk with. Annoyed, Marceline pick up a cup of red fruit punch, and settled by sitting at an empty table. She kicked her feet up, resting her maroon colored boots on the table, and pushed her chair back on it's back legs. Balancing herself ever so carefully, she eyed the Princess from afar. After only a few minutes of being alone, some candy people who were just dying to talk to her attacked her table. They spoke quickly, having questions and comments thrown into the air. "Do you write your own music?" "When'd you learn how to play?" "You were amazing onstage!" "Do you think more people can audition to be in your band?"

Bored out of her mind and taking little sips, Marceline nodded her head for yes, and shook her head for no. She was silent most of the time, not even bothering to look at the new fans surrounding her. "No." Marceline jerked her head to the side, where she saw the person who had asked if she would hold auditions. "You've gotta be kidding me." Marceline didn't mean to be rude at all. She was just pissed off at the fact that the only person she wanted to talk to was being smothered and held prisoner by Finn the human.

Princess Bubblegum was tugged away from the dance mob and out against the table. There, she spoke with Finn, Jake, and Lady Rainicorn. Everything was great. They were laughing, getting drinks, telling jokes and what not. But no matter what they said, all she wanted to do was escape and get lost in the party. Every chance she got; she eyed the room, trying to find the vampire. She was nowhere in sight, and Bubblegum felt herself give up, thinking that Marceline had already left.

After about an hour later, the clock strike 2 o'clock in the morning and the party began to die down. People began to leave the castle in groups, saying bye and giving their thanks to Finn and the Princess for the great party. Half an hour later, most of the room was cleared out. Cleaning up the mess was Peppermint Butler, with the help of Finn, Jake, and Lady Rainicorn. Princess Bubblegum was wiping up a table, when she heard a guitar still hooked up to its amp.

"Careful, Jackson!" Marceline said, grabbing the neck of the guitar and handing it to one of the vampires. There she was, one of the last at the party, making sure to clean up the stage. She didn't realize that any of the guitars were still hooked up, and didn't make too much of a deal when the strum of a guitar filled the room. "Sorry!" She yelled out to the few sum of people, before she watched her band disappear and fly out the window. Marceline picked up her axe bass, placing the strap over her shoulder. Floating off the stage, she smiled, finally able to see the princess.

Princess Bubblegum, looking to the stage, was able to catch the eye of a certain vampire queen. Staring for a moment, she was nearly scared to death as someone jumped in front of her. "Thanks for the party, Princess!" Finn said, seemingly appearing in front of her. With him, were Jake and Lady Rainicorn, who helped in blocking the view of Marceline. "We're just gonna head out now. See you tomorrow, maybe?" Finn asked, hoping to get a response. The Princess nodded her head with a smile, still trying her best to look past her friends and to the vampire that was approaching them from behind.

Jake furrowed his brow at the sight of the Princess not listening too attentively to them. He glanced behind him, and saw Marceline, floating slowly towards them. He gasped in fear, grabbing Finn and throwing him on his back. "Bye Princess! Let's go, Lady!" Jake -sized himself up, and high-tailed it out of the castle along with a multi-colored unicorn following after him.

Just as the Princess watched them leave, she turned her head only to see Marceline in front of her now. "Boo." The vampire stood, hands in her front pockets, and a smile flashing out to the Princess.


	5. Don't Go

**AN: Thanks for the reviews again, guys(: I'm trying to update as much as I can!**

**Song: Please Don't Go – Mike Posner**

* * *

><p>The Princess, who had been watching as Jake transformed into a large dog, was surprised to see Marceline appear before her. It had felt like they were on the complete opposite sides of the room, and it had only taken two seconds for Marceline to break that large amount of space between them. She smiled at her, glad to see that Marceline had stayed at the party this entire time. "I've been looking for you. Where'd you go?" The Princess asked, and threw away the tissue she had used to wipe off the table next to her.<p>

Marceline shrugged her shoulders, as she stood before the princess. "Oh, you know. I'm always around, Princess." Her voiced trailed after the word, Princess. Standing there, with her hands stuffed into her pockets, Marceline leaned against the table that Bubblegum had just wiped. Sitting down, she crossed her legs, putting one over the other. Next, she removed her hands from her pockets and looked down at her nails. These were the kind of moments that reflected Marceline's careless and cool attitude. "You know, the night's still young. I think I've got some time to kill, before going home." Her black eyes looked away from her nails and to the Princess. She smiled, hoping Bubblegum was willing to hang out a bit.

Princess Bubblegum watched as the vampire decided to take a seat on the table, itself. Hearing that voice, she couldn't help but smile. The Princess nodded her head, taking the vampire's words into consideration. "Hmmm..." Pushing a chair away, she sat down next to Marceline on the table. The whole thing was completely un-princess-like. For one, she decided to sit on the actual table. Two, she was sitting right next to Marceline. The thought didn't even reach her mind at the time, but if anyone were to have seen them, they definitely would have thought it. Thankfully, Peppermint Butler and the rest of the castle and the Princess's caretakers had retreated back to their rooms after a tiring night.

Marceline leaned back, putting her weight against her arms. Marceline raised an eyebrow, watching as Princess Bubblegum decided to sit with her. She smirked, hearing that little "hmmm" sound from Bubblegum's throat. Marceline playfully nudged her blue shoulder against the pink shoulder beside her. "C'mon, Bonnibelle." She whined lightheartedly to the Princess. Her face turned into a pout, and Marceline slipped her hand from the table surface and towards the nicely folded together hands that belonged to Bubblegum. "Hang out with me..."

It didn't take much to convince Bubblegum any longer. Hearing that little whiny voice along with that puppy dog pout could make anyone cave in and do whatever was wanted. The Princess weaved her fingers in with Marceline's, leaning against her shoulder whilst doing so. Next thing she knew, a clatter was heard somewhere outside of the grand hall. The Princess flinched, letting go of Marceline's hand and scooting away. Realizing what she had done, she figured she'd probably check on whatever it was. Hopping off the table, she wiped away any wrinkles in her dress. "I will meet you upstairs." Princess Bubblegum smiled, brushing her hand against Marceline's and disappearing out of the room.

Marceline formed a confused look, also hearing the strange clanking noise. It sounded like someone had dropped something in the kitchen, and of course, the Princess just had to make sure whoever it was all right. It didn't bug her too much, and neither did the fact that the Princess had pulled away so easily from her. Sitting for a moment, she shrugged her shoulders and watched as the Bubblegum quickly left. Figuring there wasn't much to do just sitting around waiting, Marceline walked out the door with her axe bass in hand.

Wandering through the hallways, it seemed like the vampire had been in the castle thousands of times. She moved through the hall, not even bothering to check around to see that she was going the right way. Without a care in the world, she floated up the spiral stairs and into the pink bedroom covered in hearts, filled with cabinets, a computer, and a bed. Looking around, the Princess was nowhere in sight and after Marceline carefully placed her axe bass against the wall then floated aimlessly around. Opening up cabinets, one by one, she peered inside only to be greeted by books. She furrowed her brow in slight disgust. Books were the last thing that she would dare to even have in her room.

Minutes passed, and Marceline finally found a cabinet filled with things other than books. "Jackpot." She said coolly, as she went through the items inside. Her hand hovered over the little trinkets, and jewelries, but all she grabbed were the many photo albums. Sitting criss-cross-applesauce, she placed about four albums beside her as she flipped through a fifth. Going through the albums, she only saw photos and photos filled of the many Princesses, Finn and Jake, and the enter candy kingdom. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed one of the last of the albums.

She opened it to a random page, causing her bored expression to soften at the sight. There Princess Bubblegum was in the photo, looking two years younger at the age of 16. Next to her stood the vampire queen herself, still looking the exact same, except with a darker choice of clothes and much shorter hair. Marceline laughed at the photo of themselves. They were sitting together at a table and the difference between them was so distinct. Princess Bubblegum was prim and proper, a hand rose to brush away the hair from her face. Marceline, on the other hand, sat with her feet kicked up on the table and a smirk on her face. What others may have missed to see in the photo was the fact that one hand from each of the girls was hidden under the table. She smirked, coming to the realization.

"_Let's run away from these lies,_

_Back to yesterday, save tonight."_

Memories rushed into her mind, but before she even had time to turn the page, she could hear the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Acting quickly, she stuffed the albums back inside its original cabinet then jumped onto the bed.

The door quietly opened, and Princess Bubblegum tip toed inside and closed the door behind her. A smile crept onto her face at the sight of Marceline sitting casually on her bed. "For a second, I thought you might've left." Locking the door to make sure no one would come in after, she walked over to her dresser. Opening up her pink dresser, she pulled out a few clothes. Next, she walked over to a pink door that led to her bathroom. "Be right back." She said, as she quickly slipped into her bathroom.

Marceline nodded her head, watching as the Princess went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She lay back onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Was it a good idea to be here? She had no idea, but she knew that she couldn't leave no. Glancing over to the wall, she sighed seeing it was already 3:30 in the morning. She groaned, knowing that in a little more than an hour, the sun would rise. The sun, being her natural enemy, would force her into the shadows of her home and away from everybody for most of the day. Using her arms, she pushed her body to the top of the bed and rested her head on the fluffy pillows.

"_I feel the sun creeping up like, tick-tock._

_I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not._

_We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked."_

After a moment, Bubblegum returned and quietly closed the door to her private bathroom. She stood, wearing only a white tank top and pink shorts. It was odd to see her in such casual attire. She definitely looked a lot more comfortable than when she wore her usual bright pink dress. Princess Bubblegum let a shy smile show on her face. She didn't look the least the bit tired, but maybe she was just good at hiding it. Her feet barely touched the floor, as she jumped onto the bed next to Marceline. "Sleep over." The Princess muttered, snuggling up against the vampire beside her.

Marceline raise an eyebrow, seeing the Princess in such a different look. The atypical apparel only made her smirk, and she laughed when the Princess decided to pounce onto the bed. Just as she jumped into the bed, the vampire instantly wrapped an arm around her. A jump in her heartbeat seemed to take place, as Princess Bubblegum placed her head onto Marceline's shoulder. The vampire closed her eyes, and breathed in. The smell of bubblegum and flowers and even a hint of happiness seeped into her nostrils. A smile resided on Marceline's face, and she pulled the Princess closer to her. "You know I can't do that." Her voice was light as a feather, almost sounding like she was singing back to the Princess.

Feeling the warmth radiate off of the vampire made the Princess feel like everything was right in the world. She slid her arm across her stomach and rested her hand on the girl's shoulder, as if she was afraid she'd leave.

"_Yeah, you got me begging – begging, Baby, please don't go."_

Princess Bubblegum eyes started to close, but she forced herself to try and stay awake. She knew she couldn't sleep now. Her eyes opened, and she blinked multiple times in attempt to stay attentive to the girl she lay curled up against. _"Stay instead."_ This time, her voice was as light as a feather. It was quieter now, and anyone could tell she was close to falling asleep.

"_If I wake up tomorrow, will you still be here?_

_I don't know, if you feel the way I do._

_If you leave, I'm gonna find you._

_Baby, please don't go."_

Marceline could hear the tiredness in the Princess's voice. She sighed. As much as she did want to stay, it was too much of a risk. For all the both knew, Marceline could accidentally be woken up by sunlight and burn to death. It was a risk that she wasn't willingly to take. And although Marceline understood how tired the Princess was, she could also tell how much she was wanted. She sighed, feeling the arms tighten around her. It only made the vampire want to stay even more, but she had to remember the consequences if she did. The consequences meaning possible death.

"_I feel the sun creeping up like tick-tock._

_I'm trying to keep you in my head, but if not._

_We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked."_

Before the Princess even knew what was happening, she slipped into a deep sleep. Her grip around Marceline loosened, but she lay in the same position. Her head cuddled deeper into the crevice between Marceline's head and shoulder. Her breaths were perfectly spaced, in and out. It was almost as if it made a perfect beat. Eyes closed, she looked immaculate with her pink hair, light skin, and thin body. At the same time, she gave off such a vulnerable vibe. A kind of vibe that made Marceline want to stay and protect her from any harm.

"_Baby, please don't go."_

The clock reached 4:37 AM, and Marceline knew it was time to leave. Reluctantly, she slipped her arm from the Princess, but moved no more. She lay next to her for a moment, watching her sleep.

"_I stay running from tomorrow._

_Said, I stay running from tomorrow._

_Baby, please don't go. Please don't go."_

Now, Marceline knew she had to leave. The sun would be coming up at any moment and she would have to shut herself away in the darkness of her own home. She stood by the window, opening it silently. Taking one last look back, Marceline began to realize what she had gotten herself into. Jumping off the balcony, she flew into the sky and far away from the castle. Her mind raced, and her heart pounded. This entire night had been something she had long waited for, but now she felt something similar to fear grow inside her. What was there to be scared of? Things had gone great…right? Marceline didn't know how to properly answer that question. Everything had gone wonderfully, yes. She just couldn't find a way to explain the slight fear she had that swelled up inside her.

"_I don't know, if you feel the way I do."_

At exactly 10 AM, the sun began to shine through the curtains of the room belonging to Princess Bubblegum. A knock on the door woke the Princess up with a startle, and inside came in Peppermint Butler. "Good morning, Princess!" He chirped with a smile. Still groggy, she nodded her head and formed a small smile. The little peppermint candy man opened his mouth once again, explaining what the plan was for the day. Breakfast, meeting with another kingdom, practice for something, lunch with princesses, more meetings, yadda yadda yadda. She merely nodded her head once more, and her butler disappeared out the door. The Princess closed her eyes for a minute, rubbing her temples with the tips of her fingers. Then it all came back to her. She remembered those moments with Marceline and she looked around. No sight of the vampire queen anywhere. With a sigh, the Princess began to wonder if the entire thing had been a dream. She sat at the foot of her bed, disappointed at the thought. Looking back to the door that led out to the rest of the castle, a red guitar caught her eye. Or rather, a red axe bass caught her. Bubblegum's heart skipped a beat, and looked to see that a window on the opposite wall was wide open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this the worst chapter I've written -_-<br>Sorry, for this terrible disappointment…**


	6. Fall for You

**AN: Alrighty(: Thanks for the reviews again, guys!**

**So, I'm terribly sick and decided to watch a bunch of movies.**

**Me being a Hopeless Romantic+ Romantic Movies = Me Writing Hopeless Romantic Stories of Bubblegum and Marceline**

**Song: Fall for You – Secondhand Serenade**

The entire day seemed to drag on endlessly for Princess Bubbblegum. It wasn't that she was tired or anything. She was just bored with the tasks that Peppermint Butler constantly reminded her of. Her time was consumed with business and duties that were worthy of Marceline calling boring and stupid. Whatever the matter, the Princess complied and did everything that was asked of her.

Eventually, the Princess could see the sun slowly setting, but still high in the sky, and she knew she'd be able to get away from this tiresome day. Dinner rolled by and she joined by two friends; Finn and Jake. Presented with a salad, she ate while she listened to Finn talk about his adventures and Jake devoured as much food as quickly as possible.

"Hey, the sun's finally going down." Finn pointed out, looking out of a nearby window.

Princess Bubblegum followed his eyes, and she felt a smile creep up onto her face. The summer sun was finally going down, and the Princess had never been more excited. She quickly wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood up from the dinner table. "Well, it's getting late." She faked a yawn, and stretched out her arms. Glancing out the window, she could see the morning blue sky turn into just a shade of dark orange. The sun was going down faster than she had anticipated. "Guess it's time for bed. Bye Jake! Bye Finn!" PB added abruptly, before walking out of the banquet hall and heading up the stairs.

Surprised, but more confused than anything, Finn stood up as well. "Oh...Guess we'll see you later PB!" He called out to her, watching as the door closed behind her. "C'mon Jake." Finn began to walk the opposite direction of the Princess and out the door.

Jake reluctantly followed after him, taking a plate full of tacos with him. "It's not even that late..." He muttered, as they began to walk away from the castle.

Marceline waited by the entrance of her cave. She was anxious, kicking around rocks with her boots. The sun was going down slowly, and it was driving her nuts. Never had she felt she needed to be somewhere in such a rush until this day. The vampire looked out to the rest of the land that lay outside her cave. Half of the land was covered in shadows, while the rest was still in sunlight. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon." She muttered under her breath, as she looked back out to the sunset. The sky was orange now and at any moment, the sky would turn a dark blue then a black color.

Minutes past, but it felt like hours for Marceline. She had woken up such a while ago, thinking of the night that was to come. For a second, she had doubted herself about what had actually occurred at the party the night before. But, she knew that was impossible.

Her attention was brought back up to the sky, and her eyes widened in excitement. The sky was clear, and the land became a dark color. It was night, and Marceline jumped into the sky. Making her way straight to the Candy Kingdom, she could feel herself growing nervous as she neared the castle.

Finn and Jake walked, singing a song as they went. Laughing as they went, neither noticed the vampire that seemed to be heading their way. Jake looked up, whimpering at the sight of Marceline. He flinched, expecting her to stop by in front of them. Opening one eye just in case, he relaxed seeing she was nowhere near them at all. Finn was a long way off for Jake to call his attention. So alone, the yellow dog stood, watching curiously as the vampire flew straight to the Candy Castle.

Princess Bubblegum had kept the window wide open since the night before. It was only 8 PM, but like every other night, she was already getting dressed for sleep. She had no idea what was in store for the later hours, and wasn't even sure if her vampire would come swooping into her room. It was wishful thinking for the Princess, and she believed it would happen.

It was only a matter of time before Marceline soared through the sky, and appeared at the window leading into the pink bedroom. She stepped inside, the heels of her boots making a clicking noise as she did so. Her eyes glanced around the room, until she saw the Princess quietly lying on the bed with a book in hand. Her hands found their way into the pockets of the black leather jacket she wore. Clicking her tongue to grab the girl's attention, she leaned against the wall.

The Princess had picked up a book of a shelf and had been flipping through it. She had read the same sentence over and over again, but didn't even understand what it was saying. She was just too preoccupied thinking about Marceline and the possibility that she might or might not come. While doing so, she was subconsciously eating strawberries from a bowl. A bowl that was once filled to the brim, but was now almost empty. She couldn't help herself; nervous eating was something that she always had a problem with. Absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't even hear as Marceline coolly strolled in through the window. Snapping back into reality, she heard a click of a tongue and jerked her head to the side. The Princess could feel her heart skip a beat at the sight of Marceline. 'Calm down.' She reminded herself, noting just how indifferent the vampire was acting. But still, the Princess couldn't hide the excitement in her eyes.

Marceline had on a crooked smile, seeing the Princess finally became aware of her presence. She noted the delightful look in her eyes, and the vampire queen had to look away to avoid herself from blushing. After a brief period of time, Marceline looked over the Princess once again. Instead of seeing her on the bed, the Princess had gotten up and was now standing in front of the vampire. Looking up to her, Bubblegum smiled and already had her arms around Marceline. In response, the vampire removed her hands from her jacket pockets and wrapped her arms around the Princess's neck.

"_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting._

_Could it be that we have been this way before?"_

Holding on for a second, Bubblegum broke the silence. "Well, you're all dressed up." She said cheerfully, as she let go. "What's the occasion?" The Princess plopped herself on her bed, lying back on it.

"Thought I'd take you out." Marceline shrugged her shoulders, as if it wasn't a big deal. She sat down beside the Princess, glancing over to see her eyes light up again.

PB nearly jumped up, but reminded herself once again to keep her cool and be calm about it. It was much too hard to shield how excited she was. "Out?" She questioned, making sure she had heard correctly.

_"I know you don't think that I am trying."_

Marceline nodded her head, getting up. "Out." She paused for a moment, taking a gander around until she saw the closet. "It's kinda cold." Rummaging through the royal closet, it took Marceline quite a while until she found what she was looking for: a pair of dark blue jeans. She made her way back over to the bed and handed the pair to the Princess. "Don't wanna be late." Marceline teased, walking back to the window and checking out the view.

_"I know you're wearing thin down to the core."_

Bubblegum stuck her tongue out, then took off her shorts. She quickly changed into her jeans. Next, she ran over to her closet to grab a light pink cardigan. "Where we going?" She questioned, standing beside the vampire.

_"But hold your breath."_

The vampire shrugged, looking to the sky. It was dark, and the clouds that rolled by covered any sight of the moon. She turned, suddenly picking up the Princess bridal style. "Hold on tight, Bonnibelle." She warned before flying out of the window.

Just as she was picked up, the Princess wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck. She buried her face into Marceline's chest, feeling the cold air against her skin. She knew just how fast they were going, but she didn't dare open her eyes. Tightening her grip around the vampire's neck, Bubblegum sucked in her breath with her eyes shut closed.

As they flew, Marceline didn't even acknowledge just how frightened the Princess was. She touched down, slowly landing on the dirt ground of a high hill. "We're here." She said, letting the Princess down.

"_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again._

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day."_

The Princess planted her feet firmly on the ground, finally opening up her eyes to meet those of Marceline. It didn't go as planned, however. Instead of those black eyes meeting hers, Marceline was fixated on the view before them. Princess Bubblegum followed her gaze and looked to the sky. The night was dark, and the clouds that rolled by dimmed the only source of light for miles. That is, until now. The clouds began to separate, revealing a great ball that shined through the sky; the moon.

"_I swear it's true."_

Marceline stared at the moon, infatuated by the looks of it. The wind picked up, and a cold breeze brushed against the skin of Marceline and Bubblegum. She felt something in her arms shiver, and she realized whom she was standing with. Looking down, her attention was directed back to the Princess. "I come here when I need to think." Marceline took a seat at the top of the hill, tugging the Princess to sit with her. She spread open her legs, and Bubblegum seemed to instinctively sit between them.

"_Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

_You're impossible to find."_

"I think we both need to think." Bubblegum replied. She shivered again as the breeze rushed into her. Her hands folded on her lap, as she crossed her legs. She sat quietly, thinking to herself as the moon shone through the night. "Promise me something?" Princess Bubblegum asked, barely audible to anyone around her.

Marceline automatically wrapped her bluish-gray arms around the Princess's waist, pulling her closer. "What's that, Bonnibelle?" Marceline rested her chin on Bubblegum's shoulder. From there, her eyes were fixated on the moon, but her attention was still on the girl she held in her arms. With the moon so high up and the cold night air against her skin, Marceline would normally lose herself in the great view and forget just how real reality was. Not this time. She held tight to the girl in her arms, affection just spilling out of her.

The Princess swept her hands over the arms that held over her. She leaned back against the vampire and inhaled deeply. The smell of Marceline and the great outdoors mixed together as the floated into the Princess. "Don't leave me…again." She answered back, not even thinking twice about the effect it could have on either one of them. Once she said it, she didn't regret it. She was just happy to get it out of her system, and she was just happy to feel arms around her again.

"_This is not what I intended._

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart._

_You always thought that I was stronger._

_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start."_

Marceline lifted her chin off of Bonnibelle's shoulder, hearing those four words. A wave of guilt washed over her, and her heart began to pound in pain. In remembrance, she thought of the day she had packed up and left the Candy Kingdom. It had happened so long ago, that it was hard to piece those memories back in the exact order.

It was one fight. One fight between Vampire Queen and the Bubblegum Princess. One fight had taken place, but it couldn't be described as a little one. More than a few regretful words had been tossed around, and Marceline had enough. She was out the window and out of the Princess's life. Things had been broken. Marceline was beyond angry, and Bubblegum was too overwhelmed. Who instigated it? They both knew the answer to that. It just hurt too much to think about it. Snapping back to reality, Marceline held on tighter. "I won't."

"_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you._

_Over again._

_Don't make me change my mind."_

The next couple moments happened in a rush for the Princess. In one moment, she was quietly watching the moon. In the next instant, she was brought to what appeared to be a boardwalk. She could hear the waves crashing against the shore, but what she saw was unlike anything she had seen before. It was a promenade, filled with little booths to buy from, street performers, little bands scattered around the place, and more. Before she knew it, Princess Bubblegum was already holding Marceline's hand as they strolled around.

Marceline seemed to walk with a strut that was filled with either confidence or cockiness; it depended on how one saw it. If it bothered her, she didn't care the least. She was the vampire queen, and intimidating others came to her with ease. That was a key personality trait within her. She glanced over to see a somewhat surprised Bonnibelle. "It's the Full Moon Fest." Marceline explained with a nod of her head, as if agreeing with herself.

The Princess nodded her head as well, looking around curiously. She had never been to a boardwalk before, and always hoped to go. Something about this whole thing appeared to feel so familiar to her senses. "Have we been here before?" The Princess piped up. Eyeing around, she met the eyes of almost everyone that passed by her. She felt a tinge of worry take over her, and the feeling felt so much like it had 2 years before. This time, the feeling was slightly different.

In response to her question, Marceline merely nodded her head. "A while ago." Glancing over to the girl she walked next to, it was like she could see that tinge of worry inside her. "Don't worry about it." She added, nudging Bubblegum playfully. "Just relax. None of these vampires recognize you." A frisky smile spread across her face.

The Princess returned that smile, feeling that tinge of worry go away. It was as if knowing that they both were not widely known here made everything a lot better. Then again, the word 'vampire' did make the Princess shiver slightly. She brushed off the nervous feeling, knowing that with Marceline, no one would dare touch her.

And so, the two walked together. Footsteps in unison. Every now and then, Bubblegum would find something that would excite her, and Marceline would be pulled to the side to see what was so amazing. It'd be rings or jewelries, an indie band or a little puppet show, or even basic sweets like cotton candy or ice cream.

"_So breathe in so deep._

_Breathe me in._

_I'm yours to keep,_

_And hold onto your words 'cause talk is cheap."_

For once in so long, the Princess felt she could relax and enjoy life as it was. No royal meetings to attend, and no Princess duties to perform. After a few hours, she had gotten more than she thought she would. Bracelets were strapped around her wrists, and rings were on almost every finger. Marceline had bought two ice cream cones, and smashed one into the Princess's face. First, she was shocked and slightly angry. Those emotions were gone as soon as the vampire wiped off the ice cream and gave her an apologetic kiss on the lips.

That kiss was what led to more throughout the entire night.

Princess Bubblegum could feel those same lips from the other night against hers. She kissed back with ease, unable to control herself. That was how it was. Pulled away from the middle of the boardwalk and to the side, the two kissed for a short moment before returning to their walk.

Before the Princess knew what was happening, she felt herself be carried against the wind. She felt herself be torn away from the warm hold of one person, as she was placed on a comfortable bed. Eyes closed, yet only half awake. The Princess struggled to stay awake, but managed to speak up. "Don't go yet." She mumbled, trying to reach out the only other person in the room.

"_And remember me tonight,_

_When you're asleep."_

Marceline placed the pink girl onto the bed. Running her hand through her hair, the night was still young for her, but too late for the Princess. She removed her leather jacket, placing it on the chair near the vanity. Shaking her head, she pulled up blanket up and over the Princess before taking off for home.

"_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again._

_Don't make me change my mind. _

_Or I won't live to see another day._

_I swear it's true._

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

_You're impossible to find."_


	7. Have A Little Faith

**AN: Hello there(: ! This chapter is quite a lot longer than my others. I had my wisdom teeth pulled out just yesterday, so that should mean more time to be writing because I need to avoid going out as much as possible(: I hope you guys like this one!**

**Song: I'll Run – The Cab**

**By the way, if you guys have any suggestions on what you think should happen in the story or any songs I should use, feel free to share! **

Princess Bubblegum bit her lip as she looked out the window with a look in her eyes that gave off a kind of vibe that she was waiting for something...or someone. The sun had gone done only 10 minutes ago, and the Princess had rushed to her room, ignoring the fact that she had company over. The entire day had nearly drained the Princess of any energy she had in her. Like any other day, she had so many duties to perform, and meetings to attend to. As much as she was tired, she knew she had to stay up. A knock on the door shook the Princess back into reality and momentarily took her mind off the fact that the moon was out. Could it be that the one she was waiting for was making a different kind of entrance?

Absolutely not. Unannounced, strolled in Finn the human and his best friend, Jake the dog. Princess Bubblegum could feel her heart droop at the sight of the two. Sure, she didn't see them as much like before she had thrown a party for Finn, but the Princess had reasons why. No, she wasn't ignoring the boy who had the biggest crush on her. The Princess just happened to be...busy for the last few nights. She struggled to construct an appropriate explanation on why they barely spent time together anymore. Hell, they didn't even do movie night anymore. Pursing her lips, she half expected to be questioned on her disappearances at night.

None of that even happened. Finn walked in, smiles and all. He was glad to finally be able to see PB after quite a while. "Princess!" He shouted, running up to her. His happy personality and excitedness made him seem like a little puppy meeting a new person. Finn was greeted with a hug and a wide smile, and that was all he needed from her.

Marceline was silently making her usual trip away from her cave and to the Candy Castle. She flew high in the dark, cold air of the sky to avoid being seen by anyone on the ground. Stealthy, Marceline neared the Candy Kingdom and could see the castle coming into view. A tiny smile spread on her face, as she got closer and closer to it. Then she saw on one of the highest towers, an open window. From afar, she could recognize that pink figure anywhere. A smile spread onto her face at the sight of Princess Bubblegum, but it soon faded at the sight of what appeared to be two other people with the Princess.

A frown replaced that small smile on her face. The night sky was out, the moon lit up the dark streets, and not many were seen out at the time. This was usually her time when she could finally reunite with the girl she couldn't see during the day. Flying only a few feet more, she could clearly see Princess Bubblegum. As for the other two people in the room? Marceline squinted her eyes, trying to figure out who it was. She caught a glimpse of a blue shirt, and she knew exactly who it was. Finn and Jake who apparently had to be with Princess at this exact moment. Just as she was about to fly straight through the window, a group of three appeared in front of her.

Marceline's jaw nearly dropped at the surprise. There, standing before her were the few friends she had made during her trip away Ooo. The surprised expression was wiped away, and the vampire queen had to smile. Three vampires, two girls and one boy, hovered in front of her.

"Marceline!" One of the girls squealed at the sight of her. Before the vampire queen could even blink, the girl had jumped into her arms. Being polite, Marceline returned the hug with as much enthusiasm as the girl gave off.

"Hey, Tiger!" Marceline said at once, releasing the girl from her arms. She then greeted the other girl and boy in a polite manner, only proving that she and Tiger had been the closest. The three looked somewhat identical to Marceline. They all had that icy blue skin, and all looked of a similar age. Each, however, had their own sense of style that stemmed from the rock style that Marceline had. Tiger and the vampire queen spoke like old friends. They laughed at old memories and jokes they had shared as the minutes went by.

Inside the Princess's room, she spoke with her two friends. Finn seemed to blab on and on about the different adventures they had run into. Princess Bubblegum laughed, and nodded her head, knowing it was that it was the most polite thing to do. Although Finn who had his entire attention focused on telling the Princess his stories, the Princess could not keep her attention on the human boy. Standing near the open window, she looked outside and could see a faint character heading to the castle. Her heart began to pound swiftly. Here she was with Finn and Jake, and Marceline was already on her way.

She nodded her head, commenting on how "cool" and "amazing" Finn's story was. Jake could sense the Princess's anxiety and knew that she wanted them out as soon as possible. But why? He couldn't figure it out. The Princess laughed at a few more jokes that Finn told, before looking out the window once again. Instead of Marceline getting closer to the castle, she was apparently talking to three other people. Confused and feeling a bit envious, she slowed down her conversation with Finn. This time, she gave Finn her full attention and tried her best to concentrate on what he was saying.

Outside, Marceline was trying to wrap up the conversation with Tiger and the other vampires. "We should definitely hang out sometime, Marceline." Tiger had said, with a cheerful smile.

The vampire queen nodded her head, hugging the two other vampires first, before she gave Tiger a big bear hug. The three others headed in the other direction, while Marceline began to fly towards the window. From where she was, she could still clearly see Princess Bubblegum with two friends.

Princess Bubblegum couldn't help, but continuously look out the window for Marceline. She watched as Marceline hugged a certain girl, and the Princess had a resentful look in her eyes. She bit her lower lip, rolling her eyes and turned her focus back to Finn.

In the meanwhile, Jake casually sat in the corner, eating some food he had taken from the kitchen. He was quiet for the most part. Every now and then, he laughed with Finn and the Princess or corrected him when he exaggerated something…or didn't exaggerate enough. In the corner, he could stuff his mouth with candy while looking around the room. His eyes rested on a somewhat familiar black leather jacket that hung on a chair. He was baffled, at first thinking it belonged to the Princess. It couldn't be though. Black was the last thing that he had ever seen the Princess wear. Looking around once again, he could a red axe bass leaning against the wall. His jaw dropped at the sight of this. If that was Marceline's bass, then the jacket had to Marceline's. It didn't make sense now, but Jake knew he had to talk to someone about this confusing situation.

In no time, Marceline appeared before the window thinking that the Princess was finally alone. She was wrong. "Oh shit." She muttered, before turning invisible.

The Princess, who had been looking over to the window, widened her eyes at the sight of Marceline popping out of seemingly nowhere. She could only hope that neither Finn nor Jake had gotten a glimpse of the vampire.

Finn hadn't even seen Marceline appear through the window. Jake, on the other hand, was able to see the vampire show up right before she had disappeared in thin air. He was bewildered by this, and immediately stood up. "Hey!" Jake yelled, pointing to the window.

Knowing Jake had seen something, Marceline flew up and onto the roof to try and stay fully hidden. The Princess faked a yawn, and stretched out her arms. "Well, it's late. I'll see you guys around. Bye Finn, bye Jake!" She rushed them out of her bedroom door, trying to get them out before Jake could say anything else.

Finn, however, would not leave as quickly as the Princess wanted to. "Wait!" He shouted, causing the Princess to pause for a moment. "I got you…flowers." Finn blushed, pulling out a small bouquet of multi-colored flowers from his green backpack. With a smile, he secretly hoped for a kiss on the cheek or at least a hug.

He was given neither of those. Bubblegum smiled, taking the flowers away from him. "Thank you, Finn. Bye!" She said. Gently nudging them out of the room, she locked the door with a sigh and walked over to the window. She placed the flowers on her vanity, and waited for the vampire to come inside.

Marceline stayed on the roof for a moment longer, watching as Finn and Jake leave the castle. In a blink of an eye, the vampire rushed herself into the Princess's bedroom, glad to finally be there.

Almost immediately, the Princess rushed into the vampire's arms. "Finally." She said, her arms wrapping around Marceline's waist. "I was worried for a second there."

Marceline returned that hug, and looked down to let their eyes meet. Looking down at her, the vampire's eyes were stern. Just by the look of the Princess, she could see that Bubblegum really was in a bit of distress. Why? Marceline had no idea.

_"I can see it in your eyes, you're scared."_

"How was your day?" The blue figure grabbed a hold of the chair to the vanity, tossing her black leather jacket to side, and sat down, straddling the back of the seat. But, before she sat down, Marceline glanced at the colorful flowers that had obviously been given by Finn. With a slight frown, Marceline quietly dumped the flowers in the nearest trashcan when Bubblegum wasn't paying attention.

Bouncing on the bed for a moment, the Princess lay on her stomach and propped up her face with her arms. From there, she described the long and tiring day she had to go through. It was a day that was more exhausting than usual. She went into depth of all the meetings she had to attend and organize. She went on and on about the numerous tasks she had, and the dinners she was forced to attend.

_"All these things they force you to do aren't fair._

_I'm here to chase away these tears,_

_And baby, we can chase these fears away. "_

The entire time the Princess spoke, Marceline could see that hint of fear inside those little eyes. Listening attentively as she could, Marceline actually felt sorrow for the Princess. Sure, Marceline was the Vampire Queen, but it was rare that Marceline attended such dinners. Why? Well, it was simple. Marceline just hated those dinners.

A moment of silent reached the two of them, and the vampire could tell that something was bugging the Princess. She raised an eyebrow, and nodded her head for the Princess to go on. "Something wrong? And don't lie. I can see it in your eyes." She said calmly, knowing that would get the Princess to talk.

The Princess shifted uncomfortably, unsure if she should go on. Hearing those words come out of Marceline, only made the Princess know that she had to say something. Her eyes glanced to the side, pondering if she should ask. She knew she had to. "Who was that girl you were talking to? Outside?" Bubblegum questioned, feeling a one eyed green monster creep up behind her.

A chuckle came out of Marceline, and she tore her gaze away from Bubblegum for a moment. "Are you jealous, Bonnibelle?" She teased, getting up. She jumped onto the bed, causing the Princess to turn over and lay on her back.

_"Because sometimes, baby, you fall on your back._

_But, girl you're three time the lady I'll ever have."_

The Princess blushed, and looked away. As the vampire jumped onto the bed, she laughed playfully. "Am not." Bubblegum lied, not wanting to admit that she was. She raised her hands, trying to push Marceline off of her. Her attempts were futile and Marceline was just too strong.

The vampire grinned, seeing those pink cheeks turn even pinker. Pinning her down, Marceline held down Bubblegum's wrists, forcing them to stay on the bed. "You're jealous, and you know it!" She teased once again. Her hair fell to the side, and she looked down at the Princess with a smile.

_"And you know, you know it's true._

_This is a fight I refuse to lose."_

At that, Marceline pressed their lips together, whilst still on top of her. She let those pink wrists go and instead brushed her palm against her cheek, bringing their faces closer. A grin spread on Marceline's face, while an embarrassed look appeared on the Princess's. "She was just a friend I met when I went to the Fire Kingdom." Marceline added, rolling off the Princess and back onto the bed.

Although Marceline did her best to reassure that her friend Tiger was just a friend, the Princess couldn't help but continued to think about it. She wasn't threatened by anyone taking Marceline away from her. The Princess would call it…being worried. Her eyes looked away from Marceline, but she continued to lie on her back.

_"And I'll run, and I'll run._

_Have a little faith in me._

_You're scared and alone."_

The vampire queen watched the Princess closely. She could tell how stressed Bubblegum was. Hell, the Princess had so many duties to perform, so many meetings, and so many royal issues to attend to. To add onto that, Bonnibelle just had to deal with Finn and Jake, and now she had to deal with the fact that she was jealous of some girl that Marceline had met away from the kingdom. 

"I'm not jealous." The Princess replied, crawling to the head of the bed where Marceline was laying done. She did her best to lie to herself, but she knew it was useless. Yawning, she curled up against the vampire. "I was just wondering, is all." She added, trying not to seem too envious of the girl.

_"I can hear it in your voice, you care._

_Let me run my fingers through you hair."_

Marceline smirked, turning to her side so she could see fully the Princess. "Don't worry about it, Bonnibelle." She pushed a few strands away from Bubblegum's face. "You know I'm yours anyways." The vampire said reassuringly, in hopes that it would calm the Princess down a bit. Keeping her hand placed on Bubblegum's cheek, Marceline gave a comforting smile.

That comforting smile was just what Bubblegum needed. Her heart fluttered as she listened to Marceline's words. She was hers, and no one else's. But still, Bubblegum was still slightly afraid. Afraid that she could lose Marceline at any moment. Afraid that one day, Marceline wouldn't appear at her window. The fear inside her was slowly tearing her apart. And so, the Princess scooted closer to the vampire, closing any space between then. "You're mine, and I'm yours, right?" Bubblegum asked, making sure she had heard correctly.

Hand on that soft, light pink cheek, the vampire queen nodded her head to the Princess's question. For a split second, those hurtful memories found their way back into Marceline's head and as much as she wanted to forget them, she couldn't. She pushed those thoughts away, concentrating on the worried look that Bubblegum had on her face. "Damn straight, Bonnibelle." She responded, kissing the top of the Princess's head. Doing so, Marceline could taste just a bit of a bubblegum flavor seep into her lips. "Just have a little faith in me." She added with confidence. In the deepest part of her mind, however, Marceline was hoping she wouldn't regret anything she had just said. Once again, she brushed away those thoughts and spoke up again, "Listen to this." Marceline rolled off the bed, and grabbed her axe bass that had been leaning against the wall in the same spot for the last few days.

She felt that same warmth of happiness that she always felt when she was around Marceline. The Princess's lips curled into a smile, at how close she and Marceline were. Her eyes shut closed for a moment, as the vampire kissed her softly on the head. She could smell a whiff of the forest and the night air come off of Marceline, and it only made the Princess's smile spread wider. Feeling more reassured by what the vampire had said, she yawned again. It was getting pretty early compared to the other nights, but then again, the Princess did have a long day. Curiously watching as Marceline left the bed, the Princess herself sat up, wondering what the vampire was going to do.

With axe bass in hand, Marceline sat on the floor, her back leaning against the foot of the bed. She strummed the base for a moment, hoping her song would sound just fine with a bass instead of a regular guitar. As she strummed, she figured everything would sound great. Glancing behind her, she motioned her hand for Bonnibelle to come sit near her.

That was just Bonnibelle did. Getting up, she half dragged, half jumped to the foot of the bed. Laying there for a moment, she listened to the calm strums of the bass. After a minute or two, Marceline patted the spot on the floor next for her. Tearing her body away from the comfortable bed, she sat on the ground beside Marceline. She put her head against the vampire's shoulder, nuzzling against her until she was most comfortable.

With a satisfied smile, Marceline began to play music from her bass guitar.

_"I'll keep you company at night_

_And baby I'm here to make this right."_

Marceline nudged the Princess jokingly, trying to see if the girl beside her was listening. And she was. The Princess had her head placed gently on the bass player's shoulder. Her eyes watched as those slender fingers played their way on the guitar.

_"Because sometimes, baby, you fall on your back._

_But, girl you're three times the lady I'll ever have."  
><em>  
>Bubblegum had to blush at the latest line. Her hand slowly crept up Marceline's neck. She could feel it; the hearts beating at the same tine. The vampire's voice was mesmerizing to her, and the Princess couldn't help but feel she was under some sort of spell. Hand on Marceline's neck; Bubblegum buried her face into the vampire. Again, she could smell the wild, night aroma that seemed to radiate off the vampire. It wasn't just that though. Bubblegum could smell the freedom that went along with it<p>

_"And you know, you know it's true._

_This is a fight I refuse to lose."_

Marceline played effortlessly on her blood red axe bass. Her eyes were focused on the notes, her voice was focused on the lyrics she sang, but her mind was focused on the girl that sat beside her. She felt delicate fingers run through her black as night hair, and Marceline turned her head a bit. She could almost feel the Princess's heart now.

_"And I'll run. I'll run._

_If you have a little faith in me._

_You're scared and alone."_

Running her hand through those long black locks that belonged to Marceline, the Princess was beginning to get lost in the song. Her breath was hot, as Bubblegum pressed her lips against Marceline's neck.

_"And I'll run. I'll run._

_This is wear we both break free._

_I'll bring you home, you home, you home."_

The song continued on, and Marceline was already losing track of where she was on the song. Her thoughts directed themselves to the pink princess that was already kissing her neck so passionately. As much as Marceline wanted to stop the song, she continued to sing.

_"Believe me and don't think twice_

_And don't leave me or say goodbye._

_Believe me, believe me tonight._

_Believe me and don't think twice._

_Believe me."  
><em>  
>By this time, Marceline could feel herself growing weak. She was beginning to feel something ache inside her, as she felt those lips against her skin. The Princess pulled away for a moment, listening attentively to the song. The palm of her hand rested on the side of Marceline's neck, and neither dared to remove it.<p>

_"And I'll run._

_If you have a little faith in me._

_You're scared and alone._

_And I'll run, and I'll run._

_This is where we both break free._

_I'll bring you home, you home, you home._

_Have a little faith in me_

_Have a little faith in me."_

Every single thought escaped the Princess's head. She no longer felt tired, and now instead felt a surge of energy. Holding onto the vampire, her palm brushed itself up to Marceline's cheek. Turning her face, she made the vampire face her. Without a second thought, their lips met. For the first time, Bubblegum was the first to make the move. Her tongue found itself inside Marceline's mouth. At first the kiss had been gentle, and slow, due to the vampire not wanting to push the limits. In a second, their kiss became anything but gentle. Bubblegum acted vicious, for once in her life. Marceline felt her axe bass slide of her lap and away from her. Replacing her axe bass on her lap was the Princess herself. Running her pink hands through the black hair, Bubblegum showed no sign of stopping. The vampire felt as if now she couldn't control herself, her blue hands found their way to the Princess's waist. The kiss was fiery, tongue on tongue, with both trying to win dominance.

By now, it was clear to see who had won. Surprisingly, it wasn't Marceline the Vampire Queen. Instead, the Princes had gained control over the situation. Skin hot, deep breaths were taken, and Bubblegum had to pull away for a moment. Her pink, delicate hands started to peel off Marceline's grey wife-beater. In a monkey see - monkey do manner, the vampire followed her actions. Did she, the daughter of evil, have any say in this? Not at all. Marceline felt soft fingers traced down her stomach, until they finally unbuttoned the skinny jeans that she always wore.

That was enough for Marceline. She didn't understand why she was already pulling away. Usually, she would care less about the moment and just go with. This time, however, something in the pit of her stomach told her to stop. Marceline pulled away this time, leaning her forehead against the Princess's. Her black eyes looked down, eyeing that pink, skinny figure that belonged to Bubblegum. Her hands traced over the Princess's waist, and she had to take a deep breath.

The Princess was somewhat taken back by the action, and immediately felt like she was doing something wrong. In her mind, she had thought everything was going great. Forehead against forehead, Princess Bubblegum caught that wonderful smell of freedom that Marceline seemed to give off. Her eyes closed and opened slowly, taking in the perfect smell. Arms around the vampire's neck, she couldn't take the silence that had taken place. Feeling those hands against her bare waist, Bubblegum so desperately wanted to continue. "What's wrong?" The Princess spoke in a whisper, afraid to ruin the moment.

In silence, Marceline eyed the waist before her; almost like she was studying every inch of the body she held so close to her. Breathing in, she captured another smell of that tasty bubblegum scent that screamed perfection and innocence. That was all it took for the vampire to realize what had made her stop. "Nothing at all." The vampire replied, pulling her attention away from the body and to the face that looked straight back to her. "I don't want it to be like this." She added, hiding why she really needed to stop. She just cared too much for the Princess to bring their relationship to such a level. Yea, all of that was coming from the carefree vampire who didn't give two fucks about anyone except herself.

Feeling a pain in her stomach, she bit her lip. The Princess thought the worse. Did Marceline not want her at all? Was she not good enough? All these questions were scaring her half to death. Instead, she got a reassuring kiss on the cheek. "Nothing's wrong with you. I just want this to be...perfect." Marceline told her with a smile. Bubblegum's nerves calmed down, believing every word that came out of the vampire's mouth. Besides, it was already getting late for Marceline. Getting up, the Princess grabbed the vampire's hand to stand up.

Being pulled up by Bubblegum, Marceline grasped the moment with both hands. As she got up, her icy colored arms wrapped around the Bubblegum's bare waist. The vampire pressed their lips together, and she could feel Bubblegum's lips curve into a smile.

It was clear what Marceline had been saying in her song to the Princess. Body against body, Bubblegum grinned as she was pulled into a tight hug and their lips were pressed together. "You're mine?" The Princess asked playfully, as they pulled away.

Marceline pulled away from the kiss, but continued to hold onto the Princess. A smirk crossed her face, hearing that question again. "I'm yours. All yours." She said, going in for another kiss.

Princess Bubblegum smiled at the vampire's answer. One more kiss, and the Princess pulled Marceline to the bed. Bubblegum yawned, her tiredness returning to her. "Stay until I fall asleep." She asked, lying down onto the bed.

Marceline nodded her head and answered, "Always." Following the Princess's actions, Marceline climbed into the bed. Lying on her side, she watched Bubblegum did the same. The pink figure placed her back against the vampire's back and closed her eyes. Instantly, Marceline wrapped an arm around the pink waist in front of her, and she felt pink fingers intertwine with hers. Both were halfway bare chested and the window open, but neither felt cold at the least.

After a moment, the Princess was fast asleep while the Vampire Queen had just lied there silently awake. The moon was lowering out of the sky, and Marceline knew she had to start leaving. Reluctantly, she began to release the pink fingers that were mixed with her blue fingers. She moved quietly, yet slowly. The last thing she wanted to do was wake the Princess up. Closing her eyes, she could smell the sweet perfume, the scent of Bubblegum that always put Marceline into the best mood. The vampire pulled away her arm and floated off the bed. She pulled a blanket over the Princess, and looked around the room. There her axe-bass was on the ground, along with a pink tank top and a grey wife beater, and her black jacket thrown carelessly to the side. Grabbing a random shirt off that she found in the closet, she put it on. Making her way to the open window in a light pink sleeveless shirt, she passed by the flowers that Marceline had so thoughtlessly tossed in the trash. With one more glimpse to the girl that lay in the bed, Marceline was off and out the window.

Her entire way home, she flew through the dark blue sky. The moon was slowly making its usual disappearance that would allow the sun to take over. Mind racing over what had occurred; Marceline felt something click inside her. The feeling reminded Marceline of the years before she had turned her back on the Candy Kingdom. Floating around her mind, she thought of every single moment she had spent with the Princess. She contemplated those flashbacks she was having, as she approached her dark cave. If everything followed through like she and the Princess wanted it to, everything should turn out fine. But then again, Marceline knew that the yellow dog, Jake, had seen her appear at the window. She could only hope he wouldn't spread word about what he had seen.


	8. Finding This Out

**AN: Alright, so I was having some really bad writer's block when I was doing this chapter. I couldn't think of a song, so I settled with this one. I know, I know. It's not like any of my usual choices for the playlist, but it's been stuck in my head for the past few days. Thanks to all the reviews again(:**

**As for Samuel, this is my story so I make the characters say what I want them to say. I make them curse to add more emphasis and put even more feeling into what I write. Your sentence that begins with "It is just strange" doesn't make too much sense to me. I don't know how many people I've told in general, but grammar helps people understand others better.**

**Song: Drop Dead Beautiful - Britney Spears  
><strong>

They had just been on the dance floor, until Marceline asked how the Princess was. The bar was packed, filled with as many other vampires as the room could possibly hold. Music blared from the oversized speakers that surrounded the entire room. Marceline's image was faintly seen standing by the bar, talking casually with the bartender. A cigarette was lit in her hand, and every once and a while, she would put it up to her lips. Inhaling deeply, the sight of a grey cloud could be seen escaping her lips as she exhaled. In a few minutes, the bartender handed her two bottles of beer. Marceline handed the man behind the counter some money, before turning her back to look back out to the large crowd. Near the middle of the floor and barely in view was the lovable Princess Bubblegum, who apparently was in the arms of someone else.

"_Diamond, Diamond. Shinin', Shinin'_

_Oh, babe, you so fine._

_Gotta be the finest thing, that I seen in my life."_

Lightheaded, Princess Bubblegum did her best to grasp the situation she was in. So far, so good. Looking around, the multiple colors of lights made her wince in pain. That was all the pain she felt though. Lungs filled with smoke, and her taste buds washed with the bittersweet taste of drinks she had that night. Where was she? Bubblegum couldn't really tell. From what it looked like, she was dancing with some random guy. It was obvious what he wanted from her, and now it was obvious to see how she didn't want anything to do with him. He yelled to her, watching as the Princess turned her back and walked away. Dizzy from the mix of sights and smells, Bubblegum walked aimlessly through the bar.

Marceline appeared in front of the Princess, a worried expression taking over the vampire's face. Bubblegum almost flinched when the vampire materialized in front of her. "You ohkay?" The vampire shouted to the girl before her. Marceline placed the palms of her hands on the cheeks of the Princess's face. "Do you wanna go home?" The vampire asked even louder this time, when she heard no response from her Princess. "Bonnibelle!" The vampire shouted, looking into the Princess's eyes.

"_I will pay whatever_

_Just to get a better view_

_And yeah, your body looks so sick._

_I think I caught the flu."_

No response the first time. No response the second time. And no response the third time. That is, until Marceline watched Bubblegum shake her head. It was a slow movement, and the Princess shut her eyes, but at least it was something that Marceline could work with. The vampire released Bubblegum's face from her hands, and instead, took hold of her wrist. They had to leave now. It was clear that Bubblegum couldn't handle the scene, and it was clear that Marceline couldn't handle seeing Bubblegum in such a state. Turning to go, Marceline tried to make her way out of the crowd and out the club. As she began to take the first step, she could feel herself be tugged back.

Apparently, the Princess was back from whatever planet that had momentarily taken her mind. She refused to move from the spot she stood in, and watched as the vampire whipped around to see what was wrong. "I don't wanna go home." That was all the Princess needed to say. At that moment, she crashed her lips against Marceline's.

One minute, they were standing in the middle of the crowd. The next minute, Marceline had Bubblegum pinned against the wall. Tangled in each other's grasp were the Vampire Queen and the Princess.

"_Look at you, look at you._

_Be my sweetie, be my honey tonight."_

"Alright, guys! See you around!" Finn waved goodbye to the last of his friends who had joined in on the weekly movie night that took place at the tree house. Walking back into the living room, Finn jumped onto the couch in the living room. "Well, that movie was awesome!" He shouted, as he watched Jake walk into the room with a burrito.

Jake sat down on the ground, and began to chew on his food. He nodded his head vigorously, agreeing with his pal. "You got that right, man!" The dog replied, seemingly more focused on his food than anything else.

Finn collapsed onto the couch, and looked up to the ceiling. "Kinda sucks how PB couldn't come though." He yawned at the comment, stretching his arms into the air. Upon hearing the statement, Jake almost chocked on his food.

"You know, Marceline didn't show up either." Jake sounded uncomfortable, as if they were going into a touchy subject. In truth, Jake had a strange feeling about Marceline and the Princess. Ever since the party, he just kept noticing so many things about them. For one, he had seen the vampire's axe bass and leather jacket in the royal bedroom. That didn't seem to click too much in the dog's mind. Then, he had seen Marceline making her way towards the Candy Kingdom. Finally, he could've sworn he had seen the vampire appear at the Princess's window just a few nights ago. The thoughts seemed to haunt the dog, but he just wasn't sure how to approach the topic. Countless times, he had attempted to talk with Finn about it, but Jake always chickened out. Jake wasn't scared, he was just worried how it would affect his friend. "Actually, they haven't been showing up on movie night lately…"

Finn nodded his head, realizing that it was all true. It had been a while since Finn had seen those two friends together. It didn't bug him too much. After all, Marceline was the Vampire Queen and probably thought it was kinda lame and the Princess was just busy doing whatever Princesses did…right?

Not right. Although Jake did think about it that way, he had already found several things wrong with that way of thinking. If Princess Bubblegum was busy doing Princess things, then why weren't any of their other Princess friends busy? It didn't make sense at all. Jake sighed, knowing that this was something he couldn't avoid any longer.

Held against the wall, the Princess moaned feeling Marceline's lips against her collarbone. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes fluttering at the feel of the touch. They stood against one another in the corner, furthest from the entrance. A blue hand was clamped onto the Princess's waist, as the vampire worked her way back up to Bubblegum's lips. Again, the Princess moaned, tearing her lips away from the vampire's for a moment. Marceline cracked a smile, and her hand slid into the Princess's.

"'_Cause you're beautiful._

_Drop dead._

_Beautiful."_

Marceline seemed to have Bubblegum secured against the wall. Body against body, lips against lips, blue against pink. It was a scene unlike any other. Hands ran through the pink locks of hair, and soft, delicate hands caressed the light blue neck of the vampire's. Their embrace was fierce and untamed. It was clear to anyone how much they wanted each other. The Princess was lifted off her feet, and it briefly took away her breath. This didn't stop her or Marceline from the passionate feeling they had for one another. A hand was raised against the wall and the blue palm of a hand slowly found its place in the pink palm.

"_Whoever said that beauty's on the inside is a liar._

'_Cause what I'm looking at right now would make a big girl cry._

_So fasten up your seat belt, it's gon' be a bumpy ride."_

Jake stood up straight, looking out to his friend that lay comfortably on the couch. "Dude, I think something's up with them." He spoke gently, and pushed away his plate of food.

Turning his head, he glanced over to his friend. "What're you talking about, man?" The human questioned, unsure of where this was going. He shifted his position, lying on his side to see the dog.

Scratching the back of his head, Jake shrugged his shoulders. Trying to think of the best way to drop this to him, the dog avoided eye contact with Finn. "I mean like…C'mon man." Deep down, Jake only wished his friend would know where this was going. He knew that was out of the question. This was a lot more complicated than it was, and Jake wanted nothing to do with hurting Finn's feelings. They were brothers. Brothers don't hurt brothers, but brothers do watch out for brothers.

Jake sighed, and finally looked to his friend. "I just think…" He paused for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. "I think they're together, man." Jake sounded more uncomfortable than ever, but his curious eyes continued to stare over to his best friend.

Finn scoffed at the thought, rolling his eyes. "Yea right, man. They're just friends now." He replied in a calm voice, but knew he felt otherwise inside. He couldn't help the thought about Marceline and Bubblegum…going out? Sure, he knew about girls and girls getting together, and even guys and guys getting together. What Finn never knew was that, Marceline and Bubblegum could actually be one of those couples. "Shut up, Jake." Finn pushed the thought away from his mind. No way in hell would he think that way about his crush, Princess Bubblegum.

A whimper escaped Jake's mouth hearing the way Finn spoke. "Listen, man. I spoke to Lady Rainicorn about it. I think we should all talk about it. " Jake continued on to talk, explaining that if something was happening, his girlfriend, and PB's best friend, would know at least something about Marceline and the Princess. By this time, Finn had enough of Jake's talking and stormed out of the room. Annoyed by everything his friend was saying, Finn got into his sleeping bag and turned out the light. After a few minutes, he could hear Jake slink into his own little bed.

Finn didn't want to believe a thing that Jake had spoken about. Princess Bubblegum was just busy doing Princess things. No one could blame her. The thought of PB and Marceline together, however, continued to creep into Jake's head. He thought back to any hint of them ever being together. The only recent memory was that at the party, when he had found Marceline and PB in the same room.

Marceline wasn't nearly as drunk as she appeared to be. She wasn't even getting started, but with the Princess against her like how they were now, Marceline might as well been drunk as hell. Their bodies were hot against one another, and from the fact that there were way too many people in the club at the time.

"_I wanna get, get, get next to you._

_Got me kinda hot, but I ain't sweatin' you."_

Reluctantly, the vampire pulled her lips away from the Princess's. She tried to catch her breath, but otherwise, held Bubblegum in the same position. Against the wall, and a barely touching the floor, was Princess Bubblegum. It sounded like one of the most uncomfortable positions ever, but it wasn't. Bubblegum was at ease, her arms draped around Marceline's neck.

To the Princess, everything happened in a blur. One moment she was against the wall, the next thing she knew, she was already on her way home. Although it killed her how she couldn't continue on with her vampire, the Princess felt too tired to do anything more. Eyes closed, and faced buried against the body that flew her back home, the Princess was half aware of what was happening. The entire evening had seemed so unreal to her, almost like none of it had happened. But, the Princess knew it had happened, and it had taken place only moments ago.

Marceline was silently making her usual trip back to the Candy Castle with the same pink girl she spent all her nights with. In her arms, the Princess of the Candy Kingdom looked so innocent. Marceline gulped as she thought about the night's events. Losing control. Those were two words that seemed to frighten the vampire queen. She would never allow herself to lose of her actions and give in to her emotions. Especially, when she was with the Princess. More specifically, her Princess Bubblegum.

"_You know, you're beautiful._

_I know you heard it before._

_You know, you broke the mold._

_Nobody even comes close._

_Nobody even comes close._

_You're some kind of fine."_

Laying the Princess down on the bed, Marceline sighed and ran her hand through her long black hair. She cracked her neck, and stood idly for a moment, as the Princess automatically got comfortable in her own bed. Surveying the room, Marceline noticed how much different the room was starting to look. Her axe bass was still against the wall, a jacket, a few shirts that the Princess had borrowed, and bracelets and rings were all placed somewhere in the bedroom. Without another movement, Bubblegum was fast asleep and Marceline was already jumping out the window.

Finn, on the other hand, wasn't able to sleep as well as anyone else in Ooo. His thoughts haunted him, and he couldn't help but wonder about the Princess. He really liked the Princess, and he was absolutely sure that the Princess liked him back. Then there was Marceline. The entire time he had known Marceline, Finn knew that she and Bubblegum wanted nothing to with another. It was odd as he thought about it. Jake had a point, the Princess and Marceline were rarely seen out at night. He continued to think about it, confused and unsure, until he finally fell asleep.


	9. Untouchable

**AN: Again, thanks for the reviews(: ! Song: Reflections - Handshakes and Highfives**

11:00 AM sharp was when Princess Bubblegum was suddenly woken by the sound of harsh knocking on the door. With a groan, she squinted and looked around the room. Confused and in pain, the Princess propped herself up on her elbows. The sun was shining through an open window, and none of the curtains doing a perfect job at blocking out any of the light. Running her hand through her hair, Bubblegum felt a pain surge through her head. The pain was utterly unbearable and the knocking on the door was only making it worse.

Her eyes looked to the digital clock that stood next to her bed, and the Princess jumped. It was 11 o'clock in the afternoon. 11 o'clock. Her eyes widened at the realization as she began to take in what had occurred. A brunch had been scheduled twenty minutes ago to speak with a few princesses about the kingdoms. The banging on the door seemed only fueled her shock. From what she could hear, a voice on the other door was calling out to her.

"Princess! Princess? Princess Bubblegum!" Peppermint Butler repeated her name over and over again, while also yelling quite loudly.

A muffled response was made on the opposite side of the door that Peppermint Butler stood. The Princess scrambled out of bed, ignoring the headache that the nigh had given her. She struggled to remember the night before, but reminded herself to keep focus on the task on hand. What she needed to do was to get dressed, go downstairs, and ensure that everything with the other kingdoms were fine. Racing around the room, the Princess found herself tripping over the numerous amounts of miscellaneous items that were strayed on the floor. Opening her closet, the Princess quickly pulled out a dress and shoes that didn't even match. Bubblegum removed her jacket, and threw it on the floor without a second thought. "Shit." She muttered under her breath, as she wiggled her body out of the skinny jeans that hugged her legs. Next, was the black tank top that seemed to stick to her skin like glue. Holding her breath, Bubblegum pulled the tank top up and over her head.

The knocks on the door returned, and the Princess knew she had to move swiftly. She put on the light pink dress, and slipped on her pink shoes. "Coming! I'm coming!" Bubblegum squealed as she unlocked and opened up the door.

Passing by her butler, Bubblegum rushed downstairs and towards the dining hall. She stopped at the door, fixing her hair and smoothing out any wrinkles in her dress. Exhaling a deep breath, Bubblegum entered into the dining hall. Already there was LSP, And Lady Rainicorn who were happily munching on their freshly cooked breakfast.

"Good morning." Bubblegum spoke up, walking towards the table. Taking a seat beside LSP and across from Lady, Bubblegum tried to act as nothing was wrong. LSP replied with an indifferent "good morning" and continued to wolf down her breakfast. Lady Rainicorn, on the other hand, didn't let the Candy Princess off so easily.

"Late start?" Lady Rainicorn asked, glancing up to see Princess Bubblegum sit down. She eyed the Princess for a moment, noticing that something was off about her friend.

Bubblegum nodded her head, giving a small smile to Lady. She cut her bacon and eggs into small bits, and raised them one by one into her mouth. As she ate, Bubblegum couldn't help but feel a sense of relief take over her stomach. Her stomach silently thanked her, but her head continued to remind her of the headache she was having.

LSP was almost halfway done with her breakfast when Bubblegum had just begun to eat. "Speaking of being late, what's that smell?" The Lumpy Space Princess stopped eating for a moment. Looking up from her plate, she glanced from Princess Bubblegum to Lady Rainicorn, confused about the odd smell. In an open gesture, LSP made an obvious motion to sniff herself, hoping the smell wasn't coming from her.

Drinking some orange juice, Princess Bubblegum gulped as she heard LSP's question. Bubblegum ran her hand through her hair, letting it fall onto her shoulder. She subtly caught the scent that LSP was talking about. It was the smell of smoke, and it was coming straight off Princess Bubblegum. Biting her lip, she merely shrugged her shoulders, trying to avoid the subject. "Hm. I don't know." She responded, looking down at her plate.

Lady Rainicorn smiled at LSP's way of checking where the smell was coming from. Although Lady Rainicorn was amused by the Lumpy Space Princess, her eyes easily found their way over to Princess Bubblegum. Being Bubblegum's best friend, Lady Rainicorn could easily see that her friend was definately hiding something.

Brunch was over, and the companions chatted like there was no tomorrow in the living room. Floating on the couch was LSP, who didn't mind at all that Lady Rainicorn was taking up most of the couch. Princess Bubblegum sat alone on a chair, and acted as of she was attentively listening to her friends. They chattered and chattered, as if they could escape their problems by speaking. The only one who didn't speak, as much was Princess Bubblegum. She made comments and voiced her opinions, but other than that, she was quiet and responded with shakes of her head. The entire time they spoke, Bubblegum could feel her head throb in slight pain. At one point, one of the butlers had opened up a curtain and Bubblegum had immediately shut her eyes and looked away. In the eyes of Lady Rainicorn, she could only compare the pain that Bubblegum showed to the pain that a vampire would have, when in contact in sunlight. Although that was a very well made observation, Princess Bubblegum knew the pain had to be connected to the night before. Her thought process led her to one thing that would hopefully get rid of the headache. She repeatedly asked for a glass of water or orange juice, hoping to wash away the pain completely. LSP found nothing strange in Bubblegum's actions, and continued to talk about how terrible her parents were. Lady Rainicorn, however, couldn't help but notice the bizarre behavior that Bubblegum exhibited.

Time passed slowly for Bubblegum, who wanted to hide away inside her bedroom. Inside, she groaned as she heard LSP talk on and on about the drama in her life. "Oh, crud. I'm supposed to be meeting Brad." LSP shouted in the middle of her talking. She jumped off the couch, and Bubblegum took this as her chance to escape into her room. "Later, girls!" LSP said as she ran out the door, not even bothering to thank Bubblegum for the food.

Princess Bubblegum, who was already on her feet, stretched out her arms. Only an hour had passed, but it felt like forever to Bubblegum. Lady Rainicorn didn't even move from her spot on the couch. "So, what you been up to?" Lady asked, watching, as the Princess seemed ready to leave. Weeks had passed, and she barely saw Bubblegum anymore. Whenever Lady had come over, the Princess was always locked in her room. Now with some alone time, Lady hoped she could catch up with her friend.

"Oh, look at the time." Princess Bubblegum pointed at the clock hanging on the wall, ignoring what Lady had said. "I need to...work on...some formulas...for science!" She thought quickly, figuring that sounded like a good reason to depart. In truth, Bubblegum hadn't even gone into her science lab for weeks and she wasn't going to start now.

Lady Rainicorn got up from her seat on the couch, and opened her mouth. Just when she was about to offer to go with, she was instantly shot down by the Princess. "I'll see you around." Bubblegum walked straight upstairs and into her room. Jumping onto her bed, she closed her eyes and shortly fell back to sleep.

That had been hours ago.

Instead of being in her room, the Princess was quaintly sitting with her back against a tree. Instead of lying on her bed, she was leaning against the warmth of Marceline, the vampire that she called her own. The night was still extremely young, and the stars were the only ones to fill the sky with light.

The Princess shrugged her shoulders in uncertainty, while she leaned comfortably against Marceline. "I don't know. I just woke up and my head was hurting." Bubblegum spoke, referring to the discomfort that she had suffered.

With a light chuckle, the vampire wrapped her arm around the Princess's shoulders. "That is called a hangover, Bonnibelle." She remarked, pulling the pink girl closer to her. Marceline caught a brief look at the Princess's astounded face.

Bubblegum stood up straight, taking her back off the tree trunk. "Was I that drunk?" She looked to Marceline in disbelief. There was no way she could've gotten so drunk. Princesses didn't get drunk. Marceline laughed at the question, grinning at how shocked the Princess was.

"You were beyond drunk." Marceline teased, nodding her head as she did so. The Princess groaned and leaned back against the tree, and back against the vampire.

Marceline focused on the girl in front of her. A smile presented itself on the vampire's face as she watched the Princess. She watched as the cool, night breeze picked up and blew strands of hair over Bubblegum's eye. With the breeze, followed an aroma of sweet bubblegum. The scent flew into the vampire's nostrils and whirled their way inside her head. The feeling was better than anything she had felt, and it was the ultimate high for Marceline.

"_If I could describe with words,_

_How I truly feel for you._

_I swear, I swear, I swear_

_You'd fall in love all over again."_

With the Princess back into her arms, Marceline snapped herself back into reality. That was only partly true. Still lost in the delicious aroma that the Princess had given off, Marceline even felt more lighthearted as Bubblegum laced her fingers with Marceline's.

The Princess felt comfortable angled against that of Marceline. Like always, she could feel the warmth of security radiate off the vampire. It filled her heart, and made her wish the best for them.

"_Oh baby, we're untouchable_

_And I'm positive it's all_

_That we've ever needed to feel,_

_Trust me baby this is real."_

Arm hanging around the Princess, Marceline pulled her closer against her. She pointed a finger towards the sky, her attention caught by a falling star. In silence, Bubblegum and the Princess watched it for moment. Bubblegum turned her head away from the beautiful sight of the stars, and looked to something that caught her attention even more. Her eyes rested on the image of Marceline's face, the vampire who was currently captivated by the stars.

"_Looking straight into your eyes._

_I catch reflections of the skies._

_And in a manner so beautiful_

_You whisper, baby, we're untouchable."_

Princess Bubblegum put on a happy expression, as she looked up to the vampire queen. She placed her head on Marceline's chest, while her arm instinctively wrapped around the vampire's waist. Her voice was soft as she mumbled something then buried her face against the vampire. One look into her eyes and it was obvious to see something was bugging her. Marceline, however, wasn't looking into her eyes this time.

The Princess gulped as she thought back to what had occurred only a few hours before she had met up with Marceline.

Finn had appeared at her bedroom door once again, and demanded to speak with her. "PB! We needa talk!" He had shouted from the other side of the room, pounding his fist against the door. The human sounded calm, but urgent at the same time. This was a completely different approach than his friend, Jake's.

"Open up, Princess! We know what's going on with you an-" Jake was cut off by a hand that covered over his mouth. Instantly, the yellow dog swatted the hand away. "Open up, Princess! We know what's going on!" Jake shouted again, fixing his almost mistake.

Bubblegum, who was getting ready for another night, grumbled something inappropriate when she heard the voice of the human. "Not tonight…" She murmured to herself. Then she heard Jake speak. She froze to her place, curiosity getting to her. Quickly, Bubblegum closed the usually open window and turned the handle on the bedroom door. "Hi, Finn. Hi, Jake. It's kinda late, don't you think?" She hinted, hoping that they would leave soon.

Jake rudely pushed his way into the Princess's bedroom, pulling Finn inside along with him. "We've got a bone to pick you…and," The dog paused for a moment, glancing around the room nervously. "Marceline." He whispered the last part, shuddering a bit at saying the name. Finn nodded his head vigorously, as if agreeing with everything Jake was saying. In reality, he just didn't want to speak for himself and still had no idea how to approach situation.

The Princess stiffened at Jake's words, and her eyes glanced from place to place in the room. Everywhere she looked, there was something that belonged to the vampire queen. It was easy to pick out which items belonged to Marceline. There were Bubblegum's pink and princess-like things, but then there were Marceline's darker, more punk based items. It was almost as if the entire room were beginning to contrast in Bubblegum's eyes. She gulped at the idea of someone knowing the relationship she had with the vampire queen.

Marceline nudged the girl in her arms, after noticing that she was lost in some sort of trance. "You alright, babe?" She asked, a worried tone taking over her. A smile of relief wiped away that worried look once Bubblegum nodded her head to the vampire. "Is everthing going okay?" Marceline asked, wanting to ensure that her princess really was okay.

Bubblegum hadn't even realized the way she was zoning out as she thought about the day's earlier events. She brushed away the negative thoughts, wanting to forget what had happened with Finn and Jake. Blinking twice, she was shaken back to the real world by none other than Marceline, herself. Bubblegum nodded her head, hoping it would ease the vampire's curious thoughts.

When Marceline asked for the second time, Bubblegum shifted in the icy blue arms that held and warmed the Princess. Bubblegum turned her body, placing herself on Marceline's lap. Face to face, they sat. Bubblegum straddled the vampire as those pair of eyes made contact.

_"We're in for it now._

_Is this what we want?_

_Is this where it's going?_

_Tell me come on, oh just go."_

Third time's the charm. An old saying, that did seem to hold truth in the Princess's eyes. Under the star light and with the forest air surrounding them, Bubblegum planted her lips against Marceline's. The Princess made it clear that she had done enough waiting. She wanted Marceline. No. She needed her. Bubblegum was pushing everything to the limit.

Marceline felt those desperate lips touch hers, and she did her best to restrain herself. Here she was. For the third time, the vampire had found herself victim to the Princess. Victim for the third time? She was a vampire. Correction, the Vampire Queen. A predator, not the prey. If this bothered Marceline at all, it didn't show. She was giving in to the princess. For so long, Marceline had craved the moment like no other.

At the foot of the woods, sat the Princess Bubblegum atop Marceline the Vampire Queen. Neither would have guessed that they would end up in such a predicament like the one they were in now. Hot breath and hot skin, Marceline felt her face come into the grasp of two hands that only pulled deeper into the kiss. The space between their bodies was nonexistant. Bubblegum recognized the familiar feel of arms that curved around her hips.

_"We're untouchable_

_You can't touch us now_

_And we're untouchable_

_You can't touch us now"_

That sweet aroma of bubblegum exchanged with that of a smokey scent as the vampire queen found herself tangled in the Princess's embrace. Every thought that had been annoying the Princess seemed to disappear straight out of her mind. Bubblegum's mind raced with thoughts of Marceline, as she held the character's face in her hands. As for the vampire, she could taste a tinge of deliciousness seep down into her throat. It tasted better than any shade of red she had drinken. How would she be able to control herself around the Princess? Easy. Marceline wouldn't. She couldn't hold herself back now. Inside her was something that was dying to escape. That something only wanted to escape when the Princess was near.

_"There's no getting ahead of ourselves anymore._

_We're not cocky just confident,_

_We're not cocky just confident_

_Is this not the best feeling in the world, girl?"_

The Princess pulled away from the kiss she shared with the vampire. Her lips had to be torn away from Marceline's, being that neither wanted to stop. "Let's go." Bubblegum managed to voice. Her voice shuttered as she spoke, the cause being the soft touch of Marceline's lips trailing down to her collarbone. The soft touch surprised her and her arms hung over the vampire's neck. The Princess dug her nails lightly into the bark of the tree that stood behind Marceline, and a slight moan erupted out of her.

"Your place?" Marceline asked, peeling her lips away from the skin of the Princess. The last thing the vampire wanted to do was stop. From the way Bubblegum was acting and the moan she had just made, Marceline was doing just perfect doing whatver she was doing. Her arms tightened around the small waist she held, waiting for the answer. Marceline already knew the answer though. Of course, it'd be the Princess's place. Stupid question. Trying to make up for her mistake, she pressed her lips against Bubblegum's.

To Marceline's surprise, she had been wrong.

Reluctantly, Bubblegum pulled away for a brief second to answer the vampire's question. "N-no." She stuttered, her lips barely having any time to form a full a sentence. Her nails trailed away from the tree and the Princess finally pulled away for a good few seconds to say two words. "Your place."

_"Oh, baby, we're untouchable."_

**AN: Alright. Since you've finished reading, I'm not so sure what I should do the next chapter. Should I keep it as clean as Princess Bubblegum? Or make it as dirty as Marceline? Tell me in reviews or PM's!**


	10. Intoxicate Me

**AN: Why, hello there(:**

**Alright! I really didn't want to change the rating to M, so I made this a bit dirty, but not too much…I think…  
>Anyways, thanks for the reviews and suggestions(: ! They make me want to update as quick as possible!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't Adventure Time!  
>And I certainly don't own The L Word! If you know what I'm talking about, two thumbs up for you(:!<strong>

**Song: Radar – Britney Spears**

The one to pull away this time was Marceline. An obvious expression of surprise took over her, and she hesitated before she spoke. Her eyes trailed downwards, looking at the nonexistent space that separated their bodies. She could feel strands of her hair curl around a finger, and she closed her eyes. "Alright." Marceline breathed out, bringing her face back up to meet that of the Princess's. "Alright." She repeated. This time her voice was firm, proving that she truly did want the moment as much as Bubblegum wanted.

A lump in Bubblegum's throat formed, as Marceline voluntarily pulled away. The few seconds that it took for the vampire to respond, felt like an entire lifetime to the Princess. Nervous and feeling quite awkward about what she had asked, the Princess was prepared to take back her proposition. Her delicate, pink fingers began to twirl strands of black hair as a way to preoccupy herself. As she was about to withdraw what she had said, the Princess was slightly shocked to hear Marceline's answer. The vampire had agreed, and Bubblegum felt reassured about the decision as she heard the same response twice. Tracing a finger around the vampire's neck and across her jaw line, Bubblegum didn't stop until her finger rested under Marceline's chin. A smile crept onto the Princess's face, as she pushed girl's chin up and could now connect their eyes once again. The eye contact was all they needed to continue their kiss.

Lips glued together, Princess Bubblegum knew they needed to put their actions on pause. They struggled to tear apart from each other, being that the vampire was too reluctant to stop. Hands against the tree trunk that supported Marceline, Bubblegum pushed herself up. She stood under the starlight, adjusting her white v-neck shirt.

Still sitting on the ground was a smitten Marceline. She looked up at the girl who stood in front of her, and something inside her was roaring for more of the Princess. Her eyes traced the tight shorts that covered over every curve of the pink figure, and she sat, studying every inch of that perfect body. Her concentration was broken by a hand that was offered out to her. Marceline, who had nearly flinched, looked from the hand to the one that was holding out to her. Taking it, she stood up and scooped the Princess in her arms. Bridal style was the usual style Marceline held the passenger and she continued to hold the Princess that way. Flying up and over the forest, their trip was filled with less talking and more snuggling.

In no time, the two arrived at their destination; Marceline's home. Hovering at the entrance to her cave, Marceline could feel hands tighten around her neck. "Home sweet home." She muttered to the Princess in her arms. Entering inside, it was pitch black and proved to be a perfect place for a vampire to roam.

Floating towards the front door of the house, Bubblegum helped herself down from the vampire's arms and turned the knob of the door. The Princess glanced behind her to catch the eye of the certain vampire, as she brushed a part of her hair behind her ear. Without a word, Bubblegum laced her fingers with Marceline. She strode into the house, and she looked around curiously. "Pink walls?" asked Bubblegum, eyeing the interior of the place.

Furrowing her brow in curiosity, the vampire took hold of the Princess's hand and followed inside after her. She watched as the young girl entered and surveyed the area. Marceline chuckled, a smile showing when she heard the Princess's question. "What can I say? Pink's my favorite color." She joked, shrugging her shoulders.

Bubblegum raised an eyebrow, standing in her spot. "Why pink?" She questioned, whilst twirling around to see the entire living room.

Marceline beamed at her next question. "Because you're pink." She replied, making her way out of the room and into the kitchen.

Bubblegum scrunched up her nose and nodded her head. "Good." She followed after Marceline, entering the kitchen.

"Want a drink or something?" The vampire politely asked, opening up the fridge. Bending down, Marceline rummaged through the food until she found just what she was looking for. She pulled out a bottle of beer, and popped off the cap.

Bubblegum shook her head, as she walked up to the now open refrigerator. Propping her elbows on the fridge door, she watched as Marceline took hold of a beer. In only a few swigs, the vampire had only left a few more gulps in the bottle. Marceline took the beer away from her lips, and gave a challenging, but unsure stare to the Princess. Bubblegum stared back into those black eyes, and without a blink of an eye, took the beer away from the vampire. Bottoms up. The Princess downed the rest of the bottle and casually held it, before she licked her lips.

A bit surprised at the Princess's unpredictable actions, the vampire smirked watching the liquid travel down the girl's throat. That nice, pink throat. Then Bubblegum just had to lick her lips. Those perfectly shaped lips. A clink was heard as the bottle was set on a nearby table. Blinking her eyes, it appeared as if one moment the Princess had been face to face with her, then she was gone in the next. Marceline turned her head to see hips sway their way out of the kitchen and into the hallway. There were two ways that people would have reacted. Any normal male would have drooled at the sight. Any normal female would have ignored the sight and roll their eyes. For this moment, Marceline acted exactly as a guy would. A want inside her grew, and she slammed the fridge door shut. Hurriedly, she stepped foot inside the hallway to see the only door open was her bedroom.

Bubblegum hadn't meant to walk in such a way. It just...came naturally to her. Without such a fluffy dress to keep her curves hidden, it sounded like such a good reason for her hips to behave in the way they had just behaved. She looked around Marceline's bedroom, as she waited. The room spun around for a few seconds. She was already tipsy? It made complete sense. The Princess was just a lightweight. She focused on where she was. Marceline's room. Correct. A round bed with red bed sheets lay in the middle of the room, and the currently dizzy Princess knew exactly what she wanted. Turning around, she smiled as a particular vampire showed up at the door.

Marceline nonchalantly walked into the room, closing the door behind her. As calm as she looked on the outside, that was only a facade. The vampire couldn't wait until she could get her hands on the Princess. With the door now shut, the only light that could be seen was that of the stray rays that seeped in from the cracks of the door. The two stood across from each other, each eyeing the other with the same amount of want. Marceline took the few necessary steps to get close enough to the Princess. Fearlessly, the vampire made the first move.

_"Confidence is a must._

_Cockiness is a plus."_

Pink lips smashed against blue lips, and hands took hold of the Princess's face. All Bubblegum could do was return the action. She held onto the vampire's face with both hands, deepening the kiss. The bitter taste of beer trickled into her open mouth as saliva was exchanged between the two. Although it wasn't an exactly pleasant taste, Bubblegum wanted more of it. She didn't understand why, but it didn't matter to her.

"_Edginess is a rush._

_Edges, I like 'em rough."_

At that second Marceline pulled away from the pink lips. She paused for the moment, her hot breath coming out to Bubblegum. Forehead against forehead, their eyes were shut closed. Neither needed to see to know exactly what they were doing. The statement fit especially for Marceline, who had seemingly stopped their kiss entirely. It was a charade. She was teasing the Princess. And Marceline, could tell how frustrated the Princess was becoming. After only a few seconds, Bubblegum would try and bring their lips to meet, but Marceline would pull away. A whimper escaped the Princess, and it only turned the vampire on even more. Marceline licked her lips, before she allowed their kiss to continue on. Locked in each other's embrace, it was as if they were holding on for dear life.

It felt like forever when Marceline had pulled away from the Princess. Bubblegum could feel her heart race as the vampire had teased her. It was a selfish act, but it was an act that only made the Princess want the vampire even more. Her hands fell from Marceline's face, and held onto the vampire's neck instead. Now, it was Bubblegum's turn to tease. The Princess pulled her tongue out of Marceline's mouth, and moved her lips down the vampire's neck. Bubblegum kissed the blue skin, trailing down the vampire's neck until she reached the collarbone. Instinctively, Marceline raised her head, allowing more room for the Princess to work. Bubblegum kissed around the collarbone, leaving bright red love marks all over. The vampire could only moan at the sweet touch of the Princess's lips.

"_Intoxicate me, I'm a lush._

_Stop you're making me blush."_

Marceline brought Bubblegum back up to her face, and their kiss continued on. The inside of her knees could feel the edge of the bed, and Bubblegum playfully pushed the vampire down. Sitting up, Marceline looked lustfully up at the Princess, who was starting to remove her shorts. The Princess's shorts fell to the ground, and kicked them to the side, only to reveal a bright red bikini. Bubblegum took a seat on the vampire's lap, legs wide apart. "Let's play a game." The Princess said, bringing their lips together again. The vampire, who was particularly unenthusiastic about stopping their kiss, was interested in what the Princess suggested.

"_I don't think you know._

_I'm checking it so hot, so hot."_

"Yeah? What's it called?" Marceline asked, as her hands traveled from the Princess's waist and down to her butt.

"_I wonder if she knows she's on my radar, on my radar._

_And if I notice you I know it's you._

_Choose you, don't wanna lose, you're on my radar, on my radar."_

Bubblegum smiled at the vampire's touch, and deepened the kiss, before she spoke on. "It's called Too Hot." She made up on the spot. "We play by kissing." At every pause, the Princess was rudely interrupted by a sudden kiss on the lips. "And we can't stop kissing." Her hands fell from the vampire's face, and traced down until they were on top of the Marceline's hands. "But we can't touch."

At the last bit, Marceline smirked. The game sounded amusing, and she knew she couldn't say no to it. "First person to touch loses?" She questioned, sliding her hands from under the Princess's hands.

"_When you walk, when you walk._

_And when you talk, when you talk._

_I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want, that's what I want."_

The Princess nodded her head and grinned, glad that Marceline was catching on. "Ready." Both had removed their hands from the other. Marceline placed her hands behind her and on the bed, sin order to support their weight. "Set." Bubblegum placed her hands behind her head, running them through her own hair. "Go."

"_Hey listen, baby, turn up the fader. _

_Try to make you understand you're on my radar, on my radar."_

The game started and Marceline had thought she had this in the bag. That all changed when the Princess began to kiss her in a way that was unlike any other. Bubblegum pushed her tongue into the vampire's mouth, and she could hear the small moan that the vampire tried to conceal. Marceline struggled the most, her hands raised off the bed and moved towards the Princess's hips. She hesitated countless times and her hands balled into fists filled with frustration. She wanted to win, but she also wanted Bubblegum at the same time. The Princess, on the other hand, controlled herself for the most part. Her fingers laced together behind her head and her hair began to knot together. Although she was unsure whether or not to lose the game, she held back. It took only a few more seconds, until Marceline lost. Blue hands crept closer and closer to the pink body that sat on the vampire's lap. With no way of controlling herself any longer and the kiss pushing her to the edge, Marceline slid her hands over the Princess's ass.

"_Interesting sense of style._

_Ten million dollar smile."_

A smile formed on Bubblegum's face, and she pulled away to speak. "You lose."

Before Marceline knew it, she had been pushed onto the round bed. Her head fell onto the soft pillows, and she looked to the girl before her. With the help of the rays of light that managed to find their way through the door, a somewhat visible pink figure could be seen. No time was wasted, and Bubblegum had already found her way on top of the vampire. The Princess, on her knees, bent down and shoved her tongue into the vampire's mouth. Marceline gladly took it, while her hands swept up and down Bubblegum's waist. Princess Bubblegum moaned at the soft caress that Marceline provided her with.

"_Think I can handle that._

_Animal in the sack._

_Her eyes see right through my soul._

_I surrender self-control."_

That one moan was all it took for Marceline to want to take over. She rolled on the bed, until she was on top and Bubblegum lay under her. It was getting hot. Too hot, and Marceline began to quickly slip off the Princess's shirt. Her hands took hold of Bubblegum's face as they continued to kiss on. The passion between them was inevitable, and so was their appetite for each other. It took an extreme amount of energy for Marceline push herself off the Princess and sit up. Her black hair began to stick to her skin, as the perspiration began to take place on her skin. Unfastening her jeans, she struggled to take them off. Throwing them to the side, she got back down atop the Princess.

"_I'm checking it so hot, so hot._

_Wonder if she knows she's on my radar, on my radar, on my radar, on my radar."_

It was then that the vampire knew she had enough waiting around. As she returned to her initial position, Marceline trailed her tongue from the Princess's mouth to the pink neck. Kissing it, she moved forward causing a rubbing action to take place between them. Bubblegum moaned as a feeling of pleasure took over her, and her hands traveled down the vampire's back and onto her ass. She held on as Marceline continued brushing themselves against one another. The vampire held onto the Princess's waist for support.

"_Hey, baby, whether it's now or later._

_I've got you._

_You can't shake me. No._

'_Cause I got you on my radar."_

The intimacy shared between them became rough, and Bubblegum couldn't control the moans that erupted out of her. Marceline's lips, that had left several hickeys around Bubblegum's neck area, trailed back up to meet with the Princess's lips. Her blue hands grasped the Princess's face, kissing her hard. Marceline grinded her blue body against the pink body beneath her. A much louder moan emitted from the Princess and the vampire could hear her name be called. "M-Mar-Marceline!"

"_Whether you like it or not,"_

Bubblegum could feel a ball of some sensual feeling growing inside her as she felt the blue body against her. Her hands had grabbed onto the vampire's shoulders, and she couldn't help herself as her nails began to dig into the blue skin.

"_It ain't gonna stop."_

Marceline began to move more vigorously, knowing that her body was about to give in soon. She could hear a somewhat audible word come from Bubblegum. "Faster," is what the vampire had heard. The vampire did as she was told, bucking her hips. In a violent effort, Marceline released the hold she had on the Princess's face and held up her weight with her hands against the pillows.

"'_Cause I got you on my radar, I've got you._

'_Cause I got you on my radar."_

A continuous series of moans slurred out of the Princess's mouth as she felt burst of pleasure and satisfaction rage over her entire body. Her eyelids fluttered between open and close, while her nails dug deeper into Marceline's shoulders. If the nails inflicted any pain to the vampire, Marceline seemingly ignored it. She felt the exact equivalent of what the Princess was feeling. Marceline didn't moan nearly as much as the Princess did, she, instead, exhaled and inhaled deeply. Lying on top of the Princess for a moment, Marceline rolled over beside her.

Naturally, Bubblegum turned over to her side, facing the vampire. She raised forth her hand, pushing away the strands of hair that fell on Marceline's face. Their eyes connected, and a soft smile formed on the Princess's face. The vampire smirked at the sight and put her arm around the Princess's waist, pulling her closer. Bubblegum snuggled up against the vampire, her head under the vampire's chin and she felt the warmth radiate off of the vampire. In a mumble, Marceline could barely catch what the Princess had said. To the vampire, it sounded like a "Love you." At that thought, Marceline took in a sharp breath, but exhaled. A smirk resonated on her face, as she could hear the Princess's patterned breathing. Bonnibelle was fast asleep, and after a moment, Marceline finally closed her eyes for the night.


	11. The Day After

**AN: Well, hello there! I know, I haven't update in a month. I wrote this two days after I wrote the last chapter. Why didn't I ever upload it? I didn't know what to do with it. I hate this chapter. I had no idea where to bring the story. I had and still have everything planned out for this story, but I just got the worst case of writers' block. I see all you people who favorited this and put it on your alerts and everything! It made me sad to see how you guys like this story, but I never updated): So, I thought I should just post this for the hell of it. Don't hate me for how ugly it is. I'll be bringing back this story and I think most of you guys will like where I'm taking it(: Warning though, I have to work on my Term Paper, to write essays every week, and to do all my homework. I'll try to write as often as I possibly can, but don't be sad if I don't update soon! Message me if you have any ideas or suggestions or you want me to explain anything or blah. ALRIGHT THEN. Here's the bullshit I wrote: (Oh, and there's no song for this one): I was planning on using Faster – Matt Nathanson. Give it a listen?)**

The first to wake up was Marceline. She blinked her eyes a few times, and looked to the girl that lay beside her. A smile appeared on her face at the sight of the Princess sleeping quietly beside her. Marceline withdrew her arm around Bubblegum's waist, and slowly slid herself off the bed. Standing up, she stretched her arms out over her head and looked around the room. "Where's my pants?" The vampire queen muttered under her breath. The room looked exactly how it was just a few hours ago. It was dark and the only light that came through were that of the strands that found their way through the room. With a constant state of darkness like that, it was hard to figure out what time it was. Squinting her eyes, Marceline finally found her pair of dark blue jeans she had on the night before. She put them on, trying to make the least amount of noise possible. Pulling them up, Marceline didn't bother to fasten the button and zip up her pants. Next, she began to search for her shirt. For a few minutes, she crawled on her hands and knees in search of her wife beater. No luck. Opening the door to her closet, she rummaged through her countless array of clothes until she found a clean white beater. With a relieved sigh, Marceline pulled it over her head and checked on the Princess. Bubblegum lay on her side, hugging a pillow as a replacement for Marceline. The vampire had on a small smile, and kissed the top of her Princess's head. Bubblegum shifted in her spot, but otherwise, didn't awake from her slumber. Without a word, Marceline floated out of the room and left the door open, just a crack.

Alone and dressed sloppily, Marceline made her way to the kitchen. On the table rested the same beer bottle from last night, and the vampire picked it up with an air of fondness. With a click of her tongue, she placed the empty bottle in the sink and opened the fridge. In a matter of seconds, she stood back with another bottle of beer in hand. Marceline turned her head from side to side, creating a cracking noise as she did so.

In the bedroom was a sleeping Princess Bubblegum who was clutching a pillow against her. Lying there, anyone could feel the attracting vibe she gave off. Covering her body was the large blanket, and all one could really see was her face. She looked angelic, her pink skin matching well with her pink hair. She looked exactly how a Princess should look, but last night was what separated her from other Princess. Over the course of the weeks, she had distanced herself from the others. It was rare for her to actually carry on a friendly conversation with anyone, other than Marceline. Many took note of it, but it only annoyed a few of her friends. Mainly Lady Rainicorn, Finn, and Jake. Although they thought about their friend, Princess Bubblegum did little thinking about them. She was completely infatuated with Marceline.

She began to stir in her sleep, and it took only a few seconds until the Princess began to awake. Opening her mouth to yawn, she turned to her side expecting to see the vampire beside her. That was not the case. She frowned, realizing she had been holding a pillow the entire time. The Princess tore off the sheets of herself, and tiptoed out of the bed. She looked to the floor in hopes of finding her clothes. "Damn it." Bubblegum muttered under her breath, as she continued to search the ground. She stood up straight, looking around. It was too dark in the room to see anything, and she refused to step out of the room in such a half-naked manner. An open door full of clothes caught her eye, and the Princess walked around the bed to the closet. She searched through the collection of apparel with her delicate hands, touching every single article with the tip of her fingers. "Aha." The Princess she pulled an oversized black and blue plaid shirt from it's hanger. Slipping her arms through the long sleeves, she stood in front of a thin full body mirror. Bubblegum examined herself in the mirror, noting how different she looked than she usually was. Standing straight was the Princess. Her usually straight hair was currently a mess, strands of hair curved inwards and out. Curled strands were here and there. The only explanation she could think of for her extremely messy hair was what had occurred last night. The thought made her blush, and she glanced away. Turning her attention back to her reflection, the Princess bit her lip. Swiping away the hair that had fallen over her shoulders, she noticed several red marks that lined from her neck to her collarbone. The sight stuck out like a sore thumb against her light skin. Ignoring the though, Princess Bubblegum strolled out of the room, slipping into the hallway and to the living room.

The plaid shirt was long, obviously too loose for her skinny figure. It barely covered her ass, but the Princess didn't seem to mind at all. The black and blue colors of the shirt contrasted with that of her pink skin and her red lingerie. Back at the Castle, one of her many dressers would have forced her to change, deeming the outfit too un-Princess like and Bubblegum would have agreed. This time, however, she could've cared less.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Marceline stood in front of the open fridge. Beer bottle in one hand, her other hand held onto refrigerator door while her eyes continued to survey the contents inside. She did so in silence, not even hearing the light tapping on the ground that Bubblegum made as she walked.

Tiptoeing through the rooms, the Princess grinned as she approached the vampire. Her arms easily found their way around Marceline's waist. "Good morning." The Princess cheerfully said, hugging the vampire from behind.

Marceline felt the sudden warmth take over her body as she was hugged. She turned in the girl's arms, facing her face to face. "I think you mean afternoon." said Marceline with a playful glint in her eyes. Putting her arms around the pink girl's neck, she hugged her back.

"Afternoon?" Bubblegum was stunned. How late had they been up? She stepped away from the vampire, letting their eyes meet. "What time is it?"

Merely shrugging her shoulders, the vampire released the Princess. Not even bothering to shut the refrigerator door, she walked over to the table. She sat down on the tabletop, pressing the bottle against her lips to take a drink. "1-ish?"


End file.
